Tom Returns
by PurrrfectChan
Summary: [Complete] 1st in Trilogy! 2nd book in trilogy is now out!Tom Riddle is back and thriving.He sets his plan in motion and waits so he can claim what he thinks belongs to him.Will he get what he wants...the balance between the end and the begining?A DG Fic.
1. Chp1 Rescuers and Hogsmeade Trips

Tom Returns Chp.1 Rescuers and Hogsmeade Trips  
  
She ran. Ran as fast as she could and didn't bother looking back. Then the voice started again.  
  
"He's gone Ginny, he won't save you this time" Tom hissed in her ear.  
  
She turned her head over her shoulder, at the sound of his voice, and tripped, falling of the stone wall. She fell and fell until someone caught her. She looked to see who it was but she couldn't see in the dark. She felt comfort wash over her as the person started to carry her away from the scene. She clung to the person, feeling his muscles ripple at how close she was, she realized it was a guy. She slowly drifted off to sleep in the arms of her new found hero.  
  
Ginny woke-up the next morning, but not in her own bed. She remembered the night before and what Tom had said to her, she then blacked out. When she woke-up she couldn't see, her vision was blurry. She focused on what she thought was a person and then she screamed. Draco Malfoy was leaning over her with a wet wash clo9th in one hand, for her head.  
  
"Ginny will you be quiet? Please?" Draco asked quickly putting his hand over mouth. She stopped screaming and looked up at him. Had Draco just asked her a question? Politely? And had he used the word Please? Looking up at Draco, terror in her eyes she asked him the question running through his mind.  
  
"Where am I Draco?"  
  
"Your in my room Ginny. Don't be scared your fine, I won't let anyone hurt you again. No one can get in here all the doors are locked tight, magically of course." Draco said staring down at her with something very unfamiliar in his eyes. Ginny wasn't sure what that look was but she knew that she had never seen it in Malfoy's eyes before. Then she realized, this wasn't Malfoy she was dealing with, this was the real Draco.  
  
Ginny began to cry remembering what had happened the night before. Draco looked at her and did the only thing he knew how; he scooped the crying Ginny up into his arms and held her. When her crying stopped he looked down at the girl clutching her, he realized she was asleep and didn't want to wake her. He leaned against the back of his bed, her still in his arms, and let sleep take him.  
  
Draco woke-up to Ginny's muffled screams, she was screaming into his chest where she had fallen asleep. Then he realized she was still asleep, screaming and crying, he didn't know what to do. He grabbed Ginny and shook her lightly.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny? GINNY?" He yelled. Ginny woke-up terror in her eyes. "Draco. I'm so scared" Ginny whispered clutching onto Draco as if her life depended on it. Draco went to pull back not knowing what to do with the crying girl and then she said something that made him stop.  
  
"Just hold me Draco, please, just hold me" Ginny whispered into his chest.  
  
So that's what he did, he held her and he held her all night. Draco woke-up and realized Ginny was still asleep. He carefully removed her from the tight hold she had on him and went to get dressed. He stripped off his black pants he had on the night before. He stood in only his boxers and looked in his chestier drawers to find his baggy blue jeans shorts. He pulled them on and then heard Ginny stir on his bed behind him. He walked over and stood beside his bed just staring down at her. She was very beautiful in his black silk shirt she had slept in the night before.  
  
"It's not polite to stare Draco"  
  
"Wha.You little brat you've been awake the whole time." Draco started tickling Ginny and she laughed. He tickled her until she couldn't breath. Her chest was rising and falling quickly trying to catch her breath. She looked up at Draco and smiled. She slid off his bed and stood in front of him. She put her arms around his neck and then turned him around so his back was to his bed. She pushed him and he fell backwards onto his bed. She jumped onto his bed and straddled him.  
  
"Umm.Ginny what are you doing?"  
  
"Payback" with that Ginny started tickling Draco and surprisingly he laughed and was very ticklish.  
  
Before she knew what had happened he had flipped her over so he had pinned her under him. He looked down at her. Her shirt or his was just covering the top of her thighs and the top three buttons had been lost in their little escapade. He bent over and kissed her, not even realizing what he was doing. She was taken by surprise but then he felt her relax under him and she kissed him back. He deepened the kiss by brushing his tongue over her lips and she gladly opened her mouth. His tongue darted in and explored her sweet strawberry cream taste, he found it very appealing and traveled all around her mouth as she did the same to him with his cinnamon taste. By this time Draco had lost his belt and shorts and was only left in his boxers. The front of Ginny's shirt had been completely unbuttoned and Draco's hands felt so good on her skin. Draco stopped kissing Ginny and pulled back but before he could say anything Ginny pulled him back in for another kiss. Draco pulled away again.  
  
"What's the matter Draco?"  
  
"Nothing but Ginny we can't I don't want you to be like all the other girls I've been with. I really do like you and lets just have a relationship before we."  
  
"Draco are you asking me out?" Ginny asked him with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Yes and do you have an answer Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Was that your answer?"  
  
"Yes Draco I said yes alright I'll go out with you" and with that Draco pulled Ginny into a long and deep kiss.  
  
Ginny spent the night with Draco again and woke-up once again screaming and crying, Draco did the same as he had done the night before, he held her and rocked her back and forth the whole night until she fell asleep. It was Saturday morning and Draco had snuck into Ginny's room and picked out an out fit for her to wear into Hogsmeade.  
  
"Here you go Gin" Draco tossed her the clothes he had picked out for her.  
  
"Of course you would pick put my most revealing clothes" Ginny said and smiled up at Draco.  
  
"Well of course, I want to show off my girlfriend."  
  
"I'm going to have to tell Ron today."  
  
"Yeah I know I just need to be prepared to duck I guess" Ginny smiled and laughed at this because everyone knew of Ron's temper when it came to Ginny. Ginny walked into Draco's bathroom and changed into a tight hot pink mid drift halter top and some tight low rise blue jeans that had been made to look faded. She brushed her long hair and put it in a pony tail while she finished up with lip gloss and adidas.  
  
"Hey Draco you ready yet?"  
  
"Almost just have to slick back my hair Gin"  
  
"Please don't today Draco let me see what it looks like not slicked back. I've seen you for 4 years and I've never seen your hair without a bottle of gel in it."  
  
"Hey I resent that I only use half a bottle and this is what it looks like" Draco turned around from his mirror and Ginny looked at his hair, if it was possible he looked hotter without the hair gel.  
  
"Draco I like it better without the gel. Please leave it down. For me." Ginny said this and stuck out her bottom lip into a pout. "Okay.Okay.Just please don't give me that look, it makes me melt."  
  
"Well I knew I had to get you to leave it alone somehow. Draco we need to leave we have to met all the girls in the Great Hall in 10min. to go get my winter solstice dress. Oh and are we going?"  
  
"Of course we're going and I expect you to spend as much money as you need on your dress, I'm paying for it."  
  
"Draco you don't need to do."  
  
"Yes I do and I won't take no for an answer." By this time they had reached the Great Hall.  
  
"VIRGINIA ANNE WEASLEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH THAT PRAT?" Ron yelled practically in Ginny's face.  
  
"I Ronald Weasley am going to eat a quick breakfast and then go get my winter solstice dress with all the others girls and this so called prat is my boyfriend." Ginny finished saying this in the most calm voice and casually walked around Ron with Draco in hand and went to sit down at the Gryffindor table. Ron felt as though his sister had just slapped him in the face mainly because she didn't even yell she said it as calmly as she could possibly say anything.  
  
"Hello Ginny, how are you guys this morning?" Hermione asked as she looked up and smiling at Ginny and Draco.  
  
"Fine until Ron decided to be his normal over protective self like normal." Ginny said smiling at Ginny.  
  
"Hello Gin!" Harry said finally noticing Ginny standing there.  
  
"Hello Harry, how are you this morning?"  
  
"Just fine" Harry smiled at Ginny. Draco didn't like this smile so he possessively put his arm around Ginny's waist and laid his head on top of hers. Harry looked at Ginny and gave her a questioning look. Harry then turned to Draco and gave him the same look only there was a glint of brotherly protection in this look.  
  
"Harry stop wondering, Draco and I haven't done anything Harry so you can take that look of your face. Also Harry Draco and I are dating, please try, for me, to get my brother to come down before winter break." Ginny looked over at Harry.  
  
They stood in line waiting to turn in their permission slips so they could go into Hogsmeade and the couples all stood either hand in hand or like Draco and Ginny, the guys hands wrapped around his girlfriends waist with his head resting on her head or shoulder. Harry and Hermione stood paired as did Ron and Luna. They had all excepted Luna into their group and didn't care what so many people said about her. Harry had found out about people taking her things and hiding them last year and still felt bad. However this year people didn't tend to mess with Luna because they all knew that Ron was her boyfriend and didn't want his temper becoming one with their jaw.  
  
"Harry can I asked you something?"  
  
"Sure Gin ask away"  
  
"Earlier did you actually think that Draco and I had, well, fooled around?"  
  
"Well truthfully Gin, yeah, I did. I know your not a little girl anymore and however much I don't like admitting it, I know it's true."  
  
"Well at least I know more than one person realizes I'm growing up. Now all I have to do is get Ron to see it." As Ginny said this everyone except Ron started laughing, including Luna.  
  
"What's everyone laughing at" Ron asked. This made everyone laugh even harder as they all got up to the front of the line handed in their permission slips and walked of heading towards Hogsmeade to get the girls winter solstice dresses.  
  
[Hogsmeade]  
  
The couples walked around Hogsmeade looking for a dress shop the girls wanted to go into. Then they came to a huge dress shop which read the name "Kasa's Dresses for All Occasions".  
  
"Here" all the girls said in unison, all of them also putting on their best pouting faces. "Alright" all the guys said one by one, Draco being the first one to cave.  
  
They all walked into the dress shop and a young woman walked over to them.  
  
"How may I help you?"  
  
"We're looking for dresses" Ginny said with a smile at her face looking around the store at all the beautiful dresses.  
  
"Well you've come to the right place" the woman said, her name tag read Kara.  
  
"Would you like my help or are you just good looking right now?"  
  
"Looking" all the girls squealed with glee."  
  
All the boys were dragged in different directions by their girlfriends. Draco was pulled to the very back of the story were a gorgeous dress was hanging. She picked it up and handed it to Draco. They kept looking and by the time they were done looking through the whole store Ginny had handed Draco thirteen dresses and nine pairs of shoes. Hermione had handed Harry eleven dresses and seven pairs of shoes. Luna had handed Ron fifteen dresses and twelve pairs of shoes. Parvati, who had met them in Hogsmeade, had given Neville eight dresses and six pairs of shoes. Last but not least Lavender had handed Seamus twelve dresses and eight pairs of shoes. Lavender and Seamus had just been in the same store and decided to join the party of trying on dresses for the winter solstice.  
  
All the girls went into the dressing rooms and the guys sat in five chairs right outside the entrance, waiting for the girls to come out with their first outfit. All the girls came out and walked to show the boys, Draco's mouth dropped as did Ron's at what Draco's girlfriend and Ron's baby sister had picked out. Draco loved it and thought she looked very sexy in it where Ron was thinking the opposite and that it showed way to much skin.  
  
All the girls had finally picked out the right dress and pair of shoes. The guys walked to the front and bought the dresses and shoes for their girlfriends. Draco's total came to 280 galleons and 5 sickles. Ron's came to 210 galleons and 12 sickles. Harry's came to 250 galleons and 7 sickles. Seamus's came to 276 galleons and 2 sickles while Neville's came to 201 galleons and 8 sickles. They all had spent a lot of money on their girlfriends but none of them regretted it.  
  
After they were done buying the dresses they took their girlfriends to one last shop, it was called "Flora's Exquisite Jewels". They all walked in and went separate ways. All the guys told their girlfriends to buy at least one thing and it had to be over 100 galleons. All of the girls' boyfriends had money, even Ron, Mr. Weasley had gotten the job of Minister of Magic last year after everyone agreed to get rid of Cornelius Fudge. Draco and Harry both walked off leaving Ginny and Hermione to look. They walked into the back of "Flora's Exquisite Jewels" to talk to Flora herself. They both had special orders to pick up.  
  
"So Harry what is your special order?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing Draco"  
  
"Well mine is for Ginny if you must know, but please don't tell her. I don't want her to know yet, it's a surprise for after the dance."  
  
"Wow! I never thought I'd hear the word please come out of a Malfoy's mouth."  
  
"Well Harry, Ginny has changed me, a lot. More than most people know. So what is your special order?"  
  
"It's for Hermione; if you promise not to tell then I'll tell you exactly what it is."  
  
"Alright, I promise."  
  
"You can't even tell Ginny."  
  
"Fine I won't tell Ginny."  
  
"After the winter solstice dance, I'm proposing to Hermione."  
  
"Wow Potter didn't think you had it in you, it's taken you forever." Both boys laughed at this, mainly because Harry and Hermione had liked each other since their first year and only during the summer of their 5th year had they told one another.  
  
"So Draco, what exactly is your present?"  
  
"Well its kind off along the same lines as yours but it's more like a promise ring that after her 7th year, then, we can get married."  
  
"Well that's good you're waiting until after her 7th year because there is no way that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would let Ginny marry you before she got out of school."  
  
"Will she let Ginny marry me either way? I know what everyone says about me just like I know that everyone will always see me as my fathers' son. Exactly like him."  
  
"Yes they would let you marry Ginny and besides Ginny is a stubborn red- head. Do you really think she listens to everything her parents say?"  
  
"No I know she doesn't listen to everything they say. Believe me if she did then she wouldn't be my girlfriend."  
  
Flora walked over to the young gentlemen standing and talking and handed them their orders. Mr. Potter, yours comes to 431 galleons and 3 sickles and yours Mr. Malfoy will, come to, well the exact same as Mr. Potter's.  
  
"Wow, I thought it would be more than that." Draco said looking at Flora with astonishment.  
  
"I got a shipment in and they gave me extras so since you are one of my more valued costumers I cut off 100 galleons. Is that okay with Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"That's fine I just wanted to make sure you charged me right."  
  
"I did, I can assure you of that. Here are your orders Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Would you like to pay for them back here or in the front?"  
  
"Back here." Both of them replied quickly.  
  
Flora rang them both up and they each paid their 431 galleons and 3 sickles. They went back into the shop front to see what Ginny and Hermione had found. Ginny had found a dark emerald ring with a platinum band. Hermione had found a deep blood red garnet with a gold band on it.  
  
"Is that what you want Ginny?"  
  
"But Draco, it's so expensive, I couldn't."  
  
"Yes you can Ginny or at least your going to have to because I'm buying it for you." And with that Draco motioned to Flora and asked her to wrap up the ring and he handed her the money for it.  
  
Harry walked up behind Hermione wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Is this the one you want Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Harry, but its really expensive."  
  
"It doesn't matter Hermione, I have plenty of money. There is no better way to spend it then spending it on the love of my life."  
  
"Oh Harry, stop trying to flatter me." Hermione turned around and looked up to kiss Harry.  
  
"Hey Potter. We're in a public place, cant you just wait until you get back to Hogwarts before you do that?"  
  
"Very funny Malfoy." Harry laughed and smiled.  
  
Ron had bought Luna a diamond necklace with a gold chain. Luna was used to being pampered because her father, like Ron's, had money. However Ron didn't just pamper her, he spoiled her. Luna loved Ron and Ron loved Luna right back. Ron wanted to marry Luna someday but had never told her this because he was shy when it came to proposing. He wanted to but he just didn't know how.  
  
"Come on everyone we have to be back at Hogwarts in an hour."  
  
"Alright Draco, we're coming."  
  
"Draco sweetheart I have a little surprise for you when we get back to Hogwarts."  
  
"You do, well know I want to leave even more."  
  
"Virginia Anne Weasley" Ron shouted.  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
"You are not going to fool around with this.this."  
  
"This, what Ron. This, just happens to be my boyfriend, so if I choose to fool around with him then I can."  
  
"No you can't, your not even of age yet."  
  
"Well you certainly weren't of age when you and Luna fooled around." At this Ron blushed almost to the point where it blended in with his hair.  
  
"That's different."  
  
"No it's not Ron, you're just afraid to admit that I'm growing up and you cant watch over me the same way you used to."  
  
"You're right" Ron whispered mostly to himself even though the others heard.  
  
"Look Ron just because I'm growing up doesn't mean you can't still be my brother." Ron just walked over to Ginny and hugged her. Then he walked over to Draco with a look that could've killed. 


	2. Chp2 Winter Solstice Ball

Tom Returns Chp.2 Winter Solstice Ball  
  
Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, and Hermione all rushed around trying to wash and dress in the next two hours. Everyone hoped in their showers and washed for about thirty minutes. Then they all quickly got out and did a instant drying spell on it. All the girls walked around in their undergarments, doing make-up before they put their dresses on, so as not to ruin them. Once they were done with everyone they still had an hour left. Everyone got changed and they did each others hair. Then everyone stepped back and they all did final touch ups. They were ready and they had no time to spare; they had to meet the boys in the Gryffindor common room in about thirty seconds.  
  
All the guys, including Draco, sat around and talked until Draco saw Ginny and stopped talking in mid sentence. Ginny ascended down the steps in a dark emerald green dresses that had a plunging V neck that went to just above her navel. The outline of the dress was done in silver and she had on her dark emerald ring with the platinum band on her right hand ring finger. Ron had noticed the look on Draco and Harry's faces but then quickly noticed that Harry's jaw was dropped at Hermione. Then Ron spotted Luna and his jaw joined Harry's and Draco's.  
  
Hermione had her hair de frizzed, though it was still in the curls Harry loved, and pulled back into a bun on the back of her head with two pieces of hair on either side of her face, framing it perfectly. Hermione's dress was a deep blood red that was strapless. Harry looked Hermione up and down and stopped as he realized she was now standing directly in front of him. He stood up and walked over to Hermione dipping his head down and kissing her.  
  
"Harry if you don't let my mouth go then I am going to have to re-apply my lipstick." Hermione said through kisses.  
  
"No it won't Hermione; I put a staying spell on it." Ginny said this as she turned and Draco leaned down and kissed her long. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth inviting him in. He ran his tongue slowly over the inside of her cheek and all over her mouth.  
  
"Excuse me you guys, but maybe we should leave these two alone." Hermione said this as she pointed over towards Ginny and Draco.  
  
Ron stared into Luna's eyes and then kissed her lightly on the lips. He had been standing there with her since she ascended the stairs, though his body was in the room with everyone else, all he could see and hear was Luna. He had never felt like this about any one and even though he had never felt this feeling he knew what it was. It was love. He had never been able to tell Luna he loved her because he had never truly realized he had.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
"Yes Ron"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Ron kissed Luna long and deep, he nibbled at her lower lip and she opened her mouth to let Ron in. They had never frenched kissed before, so, this was something new. Ron's tongue slowly explored Luna's mouth as Luna did the same. Ten when Ron caressed her mouth with his tongue, she let a deep moan slip through her throat. At this everyone in the room turned to look at Ron and Luna.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned, Weasley finally got up enough courage to french his girlfriend."  
  
"Oh sod off Malfoy." Ron said breaking the kiss and finally coming out of his trance.  
  
All the couples, now about fifteen minutes late for the dance, started down to the dance. They all had their fingers in twined with their "other halves" and they walked down the halls and stopped in front of the Great Hall entrance. They all went into the Great Hall and went their separate ways. Draco and Ginny went out on the dance floor before they did anything else. Harry and Hermione went over to a table with Ron and Luna and sat down. Neville and Parvati along with Seamus and Lavender sat at a table right next to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna, also where Draco and Ginny would sit when they were done dancing.  
  
Draco nuzzled on Ginny's neck and whispered into her ear very loving things that only she could hear. Draco only meant for her to hear them to. Draco knew that this had started at something he was doing willingly but now he was doing that unwillingly, well willingly just not by the brain, but by his heart. He loved Ginny and even though his brain kept shouting "NO" at him, he trusted his heart which was something he had never done before. He was somewhat scared but when he was with Ginny he didn't have to put on an act, he didn't have to act like his fathers son, he was allowed to show emotion and he was going to show more of it tonight then he ever had done before, and with Ginny.  
  
"Would you like to dance Hermione?" Harry cooed in her ear.  
  
"I would love to Harry, let's go"  
  
"Okay, we'll be back later you guys. Hermione and me are going to go and do a few dances.  
  
"No problem" the rest of the group shouted.  
  
Harry led Hermione onto the dance floor and they danced for a long time until Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. Then they walked outside onto a balcony to talk. Harry was ready to ask Hermione the question he had waited to ask all week.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"What Harry."  
  
"I have a question that I've wanted to ask you all week long."  
  
"Well what is it Harry?"  
  
"This" Harry kneeled on one knee and asked.  
  
"Hermione Granger since the first time I saw you on the Hogwarts train I knew that our friendship would last forever. Now I want to make it last forever and show the world. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh Harry I don't know what to say."  
  
"Yes would be a nice answer."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Draco thank you"  
  
"For what Ginny?"  
  
"Just for being there for me when I needed you."  
  
"Well I plan on being there for you much longer Ginny."  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco got down on one knee.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, you've changed me beyond belief and I love the change. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and this is a promise ring that next year during your seventh year we will be engaged." "I want to ask you to marry me now but I know your parents would kill me, so I'll just ask you this one question." "Next year Ginny will you marry me?"  
  
tears were running down Ginny's face as she looked down at Draco, even though the top of Draco's head was right below her neck, she saw in his eyes that he loved her. She loved him and knew what he had said was right, about her parents killing her if she was engaged during her sixth year.  
  
"Yes Draco, I'll marry you"  
  
Draco stood up, now high above Ginny, picked her up and swung her around; putting her back down only to plant a long passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
Ron had been watching Harry on the balcony propose to Hermione, but he couldn't tell what she had said. Then all of a sudden he had heard clapping start in the Great Hall and he turned around. He saw Draco spinning Ginny around and then plant a long passionate kiss on her lips, then he noticed the light hit a ring on Ginny's left finger and knew what had happened. Draco had proposed to Ginny and she had said yes. Ron knew that Ginny loved Draco he could see it in her eyes when she looked at him and as much as he didn't want to admit it he saw the same thing in Draco's eyes. He really didn't like that fact that Ginny loved Draco and that Draco would soon become part of the Weasley family and Ginny part of the Malfoy family but he had to accept it, for his sisters' sake.  
  
Harry held Hermione in his arms and they looked out over the Hogwarts ground. Hermione had said yes and Harry was ecstatic, he loved her and she loved him. Hermione couldn't wait to tell everyone the next day but for tonight Harry was the only person that mattered to her. They decided to leave early and go back to Hermione's head girl room. They walked back to the painting of the fat lady and said the password and walked in.  
  
As soon as they got in Harry picked Hermione up in his arms and carried her all the way to her room. He opened her bedroom door walked in and threw Hermione on her bed. He shed his shirt and then hoped on the bed with Hermione. He started kissing her and as he did he unzipped the side of her dress, sliding it off. Harry looked at Hermione in amazement as he saw what Hermione had chosen to wear under her dress.  
  
"Well Harry I assumed we would, you know, after the dance but I never thought we would be celebrating our engagement. If I would've known I would've worn white."  
  
"No the black is muuuuch better Hermione, believe me."  
  
Hermione had worn a lacy black bra with hipster cut lacy black panties and a solid black lace garter bells. Harry slowly slid his hands up Hermione's leg and pulled the garter bell off. He was just practicing for their wedding day. Now Hermione had decided they needed a little more practice for after their wedding, but they needed the practice now.  
  
Harry lay on top of Hermione, both of them covered in sweat. Harry was kissing Hermione everywhere he could get is mouth on.  
  
"Harry" Hermione groaned as Harry and she moved rhythmically together. Harry and Hermione had had sex plenty of times before this, but this time everything felt different. They were enjoying it much more than they usually did. Harry sped up and he let a moan escape from deep in side his throat. Then he gave one more push and let go in side Hermione. He collapsed and slid off of her. They lay next to each other the rest of the night with Harry's arm draped over Hermione's waist and they both feel asleep, not knowing what was soon to come.  
  
"Draco lets go back to your room"  
  
"You sure Ginny, we can just sit out here for the rest of the night if you want."  
  
"I'm sure Draco besides I have a surprise for you. Remember when Hermione and me went shopping on Tuesday?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well I bought something for you and she bought something for Harry." Ginny said this a smiled wickedly.  
  
"Well what did you buy?"  
  
"If you want to know I suggest you follow me." And with that Ginny took off running towards Hogwarts from the lake.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny running away before it kicked in and then he jumped up and started running after her. Draco finally reached his room about two minutes after Ginny did. He said the password and walked in. He dropped the blanket he had had in his hands and looked at Ginny laying on his bed. She was in a virgin white teddy looking at him.  
  
"Like what you see Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Very much"  
  
"Well then I suggest you come get it before someone else does."  
  
"I don't have to worry about that I'll kill anyone who comes near you, including Potter."  
  
"Damn that's too bad I was hoping to bang him after I did you tonight." Ginny said smiling seductively. Before another word could escape her mouth Draco was on top of her kissing her very passionately. Ginny let out a moan as Draco ran his hands over her body. He undid the hooks on the back of her teddy. By this time he was already in his boxers as she lay under his in nothing.  
  
"Ginny are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes Draco, I'm sure. If we start practicing now then our wedding night will be a lot better." Ginny said smiling at Draco.  
  
"Alright, as you wish." At this Draco slid his boxers off and kissed Ginny with all the love in his heart. He kissed every inch of her body and suckled on her pulse point.  
  
"Ginny you have to tell me something. Are you a virgin?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Ginny? I need you to tell me. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Yes I'm a virgin Draco."  
  
Draco slid into Ginny as he heard he gasp and tears ran down her cheek. He kissed them away as he held still so she could get used to him in her. When he felt her muscles relaxed her started to move slowly until she picked up the rhythm. She moved her hips with his and started to sped up. Draco sped up with her. He kissed her as their bodies started moving quicker and quicker. He grabbed Ginny's hips to slow her down.  
  
"Faster Draco"  
  
"You sure Gin?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Draco sped up and Ginny let out a moan of pleasure as she wrapped her legs around him forcing him deeper inside her. He sped up until they couldn't hold back any longer. With one last thrust they both let go and they were left on his bed in one another's sweat. Draco wrapped his arms possessively around Ginny's waist and she scooted closer to him. They fell asleep with Ginny's head laid on Draco's chest and her nestled in the crook of his arm.  
  
Ron and Luna lay outside after the dance and Ron just held Luna in his arms. Luna lay there feeling like nothing could go wrong. She was in love; she had never had this feeling for anyone else but Ron. Ron felt the same way towards Luna.  
  
"Umm, Luna?"  
  
"Yes Ron" Luna said lazily as she drifted in and out of sleep laying there in Ron's arms.  
  
"Do you want to go back up to Gryffindor tower because you look really tired? Harry won't be back until tomorrow, he's with Hermione tonight. You can spend the night if you want."  
  
"Ron Weasley are you trying to seduce me?" Luna said in a somewhat serious tone.  
  
"No Luna. I'm not. I'm not ready to take our relationship there yet."  
  
"Well that's a relief because neither am I, I mean, I'm not even married yet." Luna said this letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well I assure you that once you are married then I will try and seduce you." Ron said to Luna jokingly but he meant ever word of it.  
  
"Are you serious, do you actually want to marry me?"  
  
"Yes Luna I actually want to marry you. Why do you sound like that is such a surprise to you?"  
  
"Because Ron no one has ever said they loved me and meant it. I don't even think my dad means it sometimes, he's always so busy with his magazine he barely has time for me anymore."  
  
"Well I meant what I said earlier Luna. I love you."  
  
"I love you to Ron"  
  
They walked back up to Gryffindor tower together hand in hand. Ron said a quick spell to make his bed a queen size bed. He changed into his night clothes which consisted of boxers and that was it. Luna went into the bathroom to change; she had hoped that her and Ron would spend the night together so when Hermione and Ginny asked if she wanted to come to a muggle shop called "Victoria's Secret" or something like that she had gone. Luna unzipped her dress and slid it off. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Ron's jaw drop. She was in a teddy, much like the one Ginny had bought but it was red and it zipped up the back, it didn't hook.  
  
"You look, well, really great Luna"  
  
"Thanks Ron but you can but your eyes back in your head and your tongue back in your mouth."  
  
"Oh! Sorry didn't mean to stare but, wow! You're just trying to make it as hard as humanly possible for me to resist the urge to unzip that and do you right here, aren't you?"  
  
"Well the girl's and I thought that we'd see how much control you had." Luna giggled at this thinking back to when Ginny and Hermione had handed it to her and told her to try it on.  
  
"You and who?"  
  
"The girl's, as in Hermione and your sister Ginny."  
  
Ron blushed at the thought of his sister shopping where Luna had bought her very sexy teddy. He didn't even want to think of why Ginny had gone in there even though he already knew. He also figured his little sister had lost her virginity that night and she did before his girlfriend even did. He couldn't say the same because he had lost his to Hannah Abbott in his fifth year summer.  
  
"Oh" was all Ron could manage.  
  
"Well are we going to go to sleep or stay up all night and talk?" Luna asked yawning and trying to get the point across that she was tired.  
  
"I would much rather stay up all night but there definitely not be that much talking, only moaning." Ron said this kind of mumbled as for Luna not to hear. He didn't mumble all too quietly though.  
  
"Ronald Weasley" Luna said smiling and grabbing Ron and throwing him onto the bed. She straddled him and kissed him with more passion then they had ever kissed before. They went back to experimenting what they had done earlier. Ron ran his tongue over Luna's lips and she opened her mouth invitingly to Ron. He let his hands run over Luna's breasts and all over her body.  
  
Ron unzipped the back of Luna's teddy. Then he realized what he had done and broke off the kiss.  
  
"Sorry Luna, don't know what came over me there." He reached behind her to zip it back up but she caught his hand and pushed him back down.  
  
"Don't be sorry Ron, keep going" With that she kissed him and his hands went back to exploring her body. Luna tugged at the elastic around Ron's boxers telling him that they were in her way. He stopped kissing her and pulled his boxers off, he was now on top of her. She took this time to take off her teddy and Ron went back to kissing her and he let his hands run over her right breast and let his mouth drift down to the exact same spot. She let out a moan and ran her fingers through his hair. He came back up and kissed her on the lips. She let her hands travel down to where his boxers had just been in her way. He let out a long and deep moan. Then he pulled away from Luna and lay next to her.  
  
"Ron why'd you stop?"  
  
"Cause Luna, you just finished saying that you wanted to save this until you were married. If I wouldn't have just pulled back you would've done something you would've regretted and I would have to."  
  
"You're right, but Ron?"  
  
"What Luna?"  
  
"Why would you have regretted it?"  
  
"Because I would've known that you didn't want to lose your virginity and I would've known I was the one who took it from you."  
  
"Oh!" was all she could manage.  
  
"I love you Luna and I would never do anything to hurt you or do anything against your wishes."  
  
"I love you Ron. If I would've been with anyone else then they would've taken advantage of me but you didn't and I thank you for that now."  
  
"Well you shouldn't thank me, I should be thanking you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because one I now have something to look forward to and two that was probably the best kiss you've ever given me." They both laughed at this but they both were thankful that Ron had had enough control to stop.  
  
"Ron can we just go to sleep now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure but don't you want to put your clothes back on first?"  
  
"No that's okay, there's no point now, you've already seen me, not to mention then I have to move and I'm too tired." At that the couple fell asleep with Luna up against Ron and Ron's arm draped over Luna right above her waist.  
  
Little did all the sleeping couples know, but soon nothing would be this carefree anymore. A war was coming and there were lots of decisions to be made. But little did they know that the biggest decision would lie in the littlest Weasley. And would she make the right decision? 


	3. Chp3 Mission Possible

Toms Returns Chp.3 Mission Possible  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat at Voldemorts feet with his head bowed down talking to him.  
  
"Master the prophecy is unfolding. He is falling in love with her, we can not let this happen."  
  
"Do not tell me what can and can not happen. You are of no statute to do anything or say anything to me." Voldemort hissed at Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Yes master, sorry master."  
  
"Your son will bring us what we want soon and still be left with his lover."  
  
"But master the prophecy says."  
  
"I know what the prophecy says you incompetent fool"  
  
"Then why do you still not go after her?"  
  
"Why do you question my decisions? You have disappointed me. Crucio" at this Lucius withered in pain screaming out to Voldemort.  
  
"I am sorry lord, please stop, please. The pain, please lord stop, please."  
  
"You disgust me Lucius, crying out in pain, you are nothing more than the dirt I walk on but at least it does not scream and wither in pain."  
  
Lucius lay still on the ground still withering in pain. Voldemort got up and stepped over him; leaving him there to wither in pain. Voldemort had been brought back to his normal self, well as normal as could've been thought, they had had to bring him back in his teenage stage. He did very much like this stage because he very much liked to fondle with teenage girls of this day and time. Of course sadly he had had his eye on one young lady for a long while but sadly one of his future death eaters had claimed her. He however did not mind but only because this future death eater, Draco Malfoy, and his young lover, Ms. Virginia Weasley, would bring great and powerful death eaters. This the prophecy had said but only if the cards were played right.  
  
He walked into a room and looked at the solid crystal orb that sat in the middle of a pedestal with a glass case surrounding it. He slowly slid the case off and uttered a spell. A white ghostly figure came out of the crystal orb.  
  
Alas when his seventeenth year comes his true love he will find  
  
She shall make him the evil that is there or bring back his normal mind  
  
For shall he follow in his fathers footsteps she shall follow  
  
Bring she will many sons Great and powerful they shall be they will fight for their fathers beliefs  
  
Evil or Good it will not matter  
  
If her family and friends say no she will fight  
  
For her lovers right to live  
  
And he shall live and make a choice  
  
Evil or good we will not reveal  
  
His choice will be made by her and his precious sons to come  
  
He will choose one right path but will he choose to lose  
  
For the right path will cost but one thing  
  
A life not yet born  
  
For this will be the one who will end the war between good and evil He will be the son of the one who despises the boy born to those who have thrice defied the dark lord , born as the seventh month dies and the boy  
  
who the dark lord has marked as his equal will this boy despise  
  
But his lover will love him as a sibling  
  
They will either fight as one or fight against one another  
  
This, either way, will end the war between  
  
Good and Evil  
  
By this time Voldemort sat, his fists balled very tight, he could not help but wonder what path his hopefully soon, death eater would choose. He hoped that the young boy and his lover would bring him the power of their sons. He called upon his servant.  
  
"I wish for you to go and bring back your son and his young lover, Ms. Virginia Weasley."  
  
"As you wish Master."  
  
Lucius left through the floo network and came to a stop in his sons Head boy room, only to find Virginia Weasley asleep with her head resting on his sons chest, the covers pulled over top of them.  
  
"Wake son, the lord has called upon you and your young lover." Lucius hissed into his sons' ear.  
  
He knew his son was much more powerful than he was but he also knew the young Weasley was to; this is why there sons would be so powerful because together they held the balance between good and evil. Draco was the evil, only made by his father, and Virginia was the good, although she did show signs of being able to be turned. This is what the Dark Lord wished to do. Virginia had already begun to turn Draco to the good side without even realizing it.  
  
"What do you want father?" Draco spat as he sat up, letting the covers slip down. Draco quickly grabbed them and pulled them back up to cover the still sleeping Ginny.  
  
"Well I see you have chosen well in a lover my son. But that is not the matter, your master wishes to see you, and your young lover." Lucius hissed.  
  
"You are a sick bastard you know that father. Keep your perverted eyes to your self. And why does he wish to see Ginny? He has no use for her."  
  
"Draco that hurts, and if I am perverted then you must be as well or have you not heard the saying, like father like son. Also it is no business of yours why your master wishes to see Ms. Virginia; you should learn not to question your master."  
  
"I, father, am nothing like you at all. I have a heart and that is more than I can say for you. Virginia might be the only reason that I am not turning into you but that pays no matter." Draco spat at his father as though his father was the dirt under his feet, if only Draco would've known Voldemort had said the same thing earlier. Though what Draco didn't know is that soon he would be shown that his father was the dirt under his feet along with Virginia's.  
  
"Fine my son, believe what you would like. But you will come to Malfoy Manor and you will bring this little street rat that you have chosen as a lover with you." With that Lucius strolled over to the fire place and flooed back to Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Ginny wake up, we need to go."  
  
"Where Draco."  
  
"Just get up and then I need to tell you something."  
  
Ginny sat up letting the covers fall off her bare chest. She didn't mind it wasn't like Draco had never seen her before so she just sat there and looked at him with expressionless eyes.  
  
"Ginny as you know my father is a death eater. After I graduate I am also to become a death eater. They know about you and I and Voldemort wants to see you and I now. I will understand if you want to leave now and never talk to me again. But if you are going to come with me and stick with me then I need to help you understand and learn the role you are taking."  
  
"Draco do you actually want to become a death eater?"  
  
"No but now if I don't they will not only kill me but they will also kill you so I must." "I would never leave you Draco, no matter what. What do I need to do?"  
  
"Are you sure about this? You don't have to"  
  
"I'm sure. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Virginia. Well, lets get started we only have about an hour."  
  
Draco explained to Ginny that she needed to act calm and not afraid of Voldemort; of course this would be no problem for her because she really wasn't. She was only afraid of what he would do to her family if she didn't make him think she wasn't afraid. Then he looked into his wardrobe and quickly did a spell that turned them into something more suitable for where they were going and for Ginny. He handed Ginny the clothes and then saw her give him a questioning look.  
  
"I know what you're thinking but with Voldemort you have to be able to show that you have no fear of what he could do to you and that you don't mind being, well, exposed. Not to mention Ginny with your red hair you'll look hott."  
  
"Alright if you say so Draco. I trust you, so, this better work."  
  
Ginny walked into Draco's bathroom and quickly dressed. She took her hair out of the pony tail she had put it into before Draco and she had gone to bed. She brushed it out and let it hang down; it went down to the base of her back. She walked out only to see Draco dresses in solid black, like her, and his robes thrown over his outfit. He turned around and saw her.  
  
"Wow! You look great Gin. You should wear stuff like this everyday."  
  
"I'm sure you think so but what would my brother say?"  
  
"I dunno but I can tell you that after classes I would have to be beating the guys off you." Draco said this as he looked Ginny up and down. She had on a tight, black leather corset, looking tube top, and tight black leather low rise pants on. She let her hair flow down so it went to the base of her back. Then as he walked behind her he noticed a tattoo of a single black rose on her back right shoulder. He let his eyes go down to her butt and then noticed yet another tattoo of two hearts.  
  
"Ginny love what's with the tattoos? Are they real?"  
  
"Yes Draco, they're real."  
  
"Why are they in such weird places? Most girls get them on their stomach."  
  
"Well unlike most girls I have enough sense not to. I plan on having kids one day Draco and if you have them on your stomach they stretch when your stomach does." "Well I guess when we get back we'll just have to practice for those kids, now won't we?"  
  
"If you're a good little death eater in training." Ginny smirked.  
  
"You learn so quickly."  
  
"Well I didn't get into advanced classes on my looks."  
  
"Well if they were going for looks and your wore that(points to her outfit) then you still would've gotten in."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
They stepped into his fire place and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he threw down the floo powder and yelled out.  
  
"Malfoy Manor"  
  
"Well hullo Ms. Weasley" Lucius spat as he walked over to her.  
  
"Don't speak to her like that" Voldemort said coming out of the room he had just been sitting in.  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
"You should give the young lady some respect."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Now Draco, Virginia won't you join me for some tea?"  
  
"I would very much like that Tom" Virginia said to him walking over to him.  
  
"Tom now is it?"  
  
"Yes you have always referred to me as Virginia and I have always referred to you as Tom. Is there a problem with that?" Ginny asked giving her most innocent look,  
  
"Draco you have picked a most charming young lady as your lover." Voldemort said this as he went to run a hand over Ginny's face. His hand was thrown back by an invisible force. Voldemort turned and gave a questioning look to Draco.  
  
"Sorry Lord, it is just there are so many young boys at Hogwarts and when we are out I do not trust someone to try and hurt her. Anyone who tries to touch her in a sexual manner or tries to hurt her in anyway will automatically be thrown off. It took me a week to find the spell. It has done a wonderful job."  
  
"Very protective are we, young Malfoy?"  
  
"When I was little I never did learn to share."  
  
Voldemort laughed at this comment and walked into the room he had just come from. Draco walked up behind Ginny and grabbed her waist. He nibbled at her next and she let out a low moan. She turned around and pressed her body up against his as much as possible and kissed him. They heard someone cough to get their attention and they stopped kissing and turned around.  
  
"Sorry Tom, I guess I just got carried away."  
  
"Yes well I would have let you two continue but we have a meeting to attend to."  
  
"Of course"  
  
Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and entwined their fingers together. They followed Voldemort into a large room, where many wizards and very few witches. The witches, Ginny noticed, all were dressed like her and all the wizards were dressed like Draco. They both took a seat next to one another. Draco noticed the orb in the middle of the room, he knew it was a prophecy but he did not know who it was for or why it was contained in a glass box on a pedestal. Draco was however, starting to feel as though he would not be finding out very soon.  
  
Ginny squeezed Draco's hand a little because she was nervous. He gave her hand a little reassuring squeeze. He looked around the room and noticed that his father was now no where in site then he saw Lucius. His father, the big man he had pretended to be for so long, sat in the floor at Voldemorts feet. That was when Draco realized he was know above his father and so was his fiancée. He however wondered why they were being treated this way and he believed it had something to do with the prophecy.  
  
He noticed all the wizards in the room had their eyes focused hard on Ginny. He however did not appreciate this and to show that she was his leaned over and started to kiss her very passionately.  
  
"Draco not here. You heard him earlier. The meeting, we will finish this later."  
  
Voldemort turned his attention to Draco and his young lover, Ms. Virginia Weasley.  
  
"Now the meeting begins."  
  
Voldemort sat at the head of the table, Lucius at his feet, Draco next to him and Ginny sitting next to Draco. Draco and Ginny were holding hands under the table and when Voldemort started talking Draco gave Ginny one last reassuring squeeze.  
  
"So I hope everyone enjoyed their trip here" Voldemort said looking around the room at everyone. Ginny sat and thought to herself. All those years I always thought he was mean to his death eaters but yet he seems so nice. As if Draco had read her mind her leaned over to her.  
  
"He is only nice to them before they go out to do a mission, if they fail however, which they usually do with this lot; he is not quite so understanding." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear.  
  
"Have you been on one of these missions Draco?"  
  
"No, I haven't been given a initiation mission yet. He either will make me kill someone or do some other deed he thinks is important enough to show my allegiance with him. If I don't pass, he'll kill me or someone I am very close to."  
  
"Oh" was all that seemed to come out of her mouth, what she really wanted to ask is if he would kill her. She also knew that Draco would soon have to do his initiation mission.  
  
Draco and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace that led to his room, this had become a regular routine for them in the past month, and they went to Malfoy Manor every week. Draco's birthday was getting closer and closer. The day of his 17th birthday he was told he had to report to Malfoy Manor to get his mission. Ginny dreaded that day because she was sure he would have to kill someone.  
  
It was two weeks until Christmas break and that meant that it was only three weeks to Draco's birthday. He was going to Malfoy Manor today to see if he could come the day after his birthday to do his initiation seeing as he was going home with Ginny over the Christmas holidays and he didn't want to ruin a first impression on Ginny's family by running out and leaving on his birthday and not to mention he had planned on a nice day with Ginny.  
  
Draco slid out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping girl next to him, and walked over to his chestier drawers and pulled on clothes, a cloak and his shoes. He kissed Ginny on the forehead and then stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"Malfoy Manor" Draco said throwing down the floo powder in his hand.  
  
"Hello my boy; follow me; I know what you wish to ask." Voldemort said and Draco followed him into the room he had grown to know in the past couple months, for him anyway, however Ginny had only known it a month.  
  
"I am sorry for coming so early but I did not want to worry Ginny"  
  
"There is no problem Draco; please have a seat."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Now about why you came; the answer is no and this is only because I am going to give you your mission tomorrow. You need to return to Hogwarts and then tomorrow you and Virginia are to return here. I will give you both missions" at this Voldemort walked out leaving a bewildered Draco.  
  
Draco stepped out of his fireplace and walked over to Ginny who was still in her sleeping state as when he had left. He bent down and kissed her forehead, he felt bad about having to wake her up but he knew he had to talk to her. Voldemort had never taken anyone below the age of seventeen in, Ginny not even 16 yet, she would be soon though he nirthday was on January 12 and then she would turn 16. He wasn't really scared off what his mission would be or of becoming a death eater, he was scared for Ginny; he knew she couldn't kill anyone and there was nothing he could do for her. He knew that she had to do this thing on her own.  
  
"Ginny wake up I need to talk to you"  
  
"What? What do you need?" Ginny said still tired.  
  
"We need to talk about Volde.Tom I mean."  
  
"Alright just let me get washed up first."  
  
"Okay but try and hurry."  
  
"Why don't you just join me I mean it is Saturday morning. You do look somewhat dirty, did you floo this morning?"  
  
"Yes! That's why I need to talk to you."  
  
"Well alright; are you coming?" Ginny said getting out of the bed and walking over to Draco's private bathroom, well semi private, Draco and Hermione, being head girl and head boy, had to share a bathroom. The bathroom is how their bathroom was connected.  
  
"Sure just let me get the towels."  
  
Draco went over to a little closet by the bathroom and opened it, he grabbed two towels and threw one at Ginny playfully. He enjoyed taking long showers or bubble baths, Ginny's preference, with her. They always took a bath or shower on Saturday and Sunday mornings. They both walked into the bathroom and Ginny turned on the water and made sure the plug was in the right spot, for finishing touches she put some bubbles in and then let the tub fill up. She walked over to Draco, stood up on her tiptoes, put her arms around his neck, and pulled him down into a long kiss.  
  
They climbed in the tub and Draco pulled Ginny back into his lap. She rested her head on his chest and just soaked. Ginny could hear Harry and Hermione in the next room. All of a sudden the bathroom door flew open and a half dressed Harry and Hermione were now standing, making out, in the middle of the bathroom. Ginny screamed and covered herself with her arms. Draco turned himself so he gave Ginny a little bit more privacy and then shouted.  
  
"Get you git, can't you tell we're busy here?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry" Hermione shrieked."  
  
"Harry looked over at where Ginny was and quickly hid his head in Hermione's bushel of curls.  
  
"Yeah well I bet you are sorry but could you please just leave?"  
  
"Yeah sure Draco no problem and sorry for interrupting." Harry said turning to walk out of the room.  
  
"Harry if you say anything to my brother about this I will personally use a unforgivable on you." Ginny said turning a bright red.  
  
"Don't worry I don't want to be the one to point this out to him." At that Harry and Hermione both left the bathroom, shutting the door behind them and leaving a very embarrassed Ginny.  
  
"So Draco what did you need to talk about?" Ginny asked as she sat down on Draco's bed after getting dressed after the very interesting bath they had had.  
  
"Oh, that's right I had almost forgotten about that."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Alright hold your dragons."  
  
"Well I only have one dragon and that's you so it wouldn't really be that hard now would it."  
  
"Ha ha ha Draco said sarcastically. Any way tomorrow morning we have to go to Malfoy Manor because Volde.I mean Tom needs to talk to us about our missions. He is giving you yours early, I know you don't want to do this Ginny but you have to or he'll kill you. Don't worry though he doesn't put the death eater mark on the women because he uses them as well sexual lures, to get his prey he is seeking, but only if it is a guy he needs. He only marks men and that is to show that they at least have strength enough for a branding."  
  
"I don't mind Draco, I knew this time would come sooner or later. I would've preferred later but its okay."  
  
"Ginny I have one question for you though. Are you ready to kill someone?"  
  
"Well no Draco but we don't know that that's what I'll have to do."  
  
"That's true at least we have that much to hope for but we need to tell professor Dumbledore so he knows we will not be in the school tomorrow and also that we might miss classes on Monday."  
  
"That's fine Draco but I have a question. Why is he giving you yours tomorrow and why is he giving mine this early?"  
  
"Truthfully I don't know. I went there this morning to see if I could come get my mission a day after my birthday so I could spend it with you but then he said no and told me that he would just give me my mission tomorrow and he would also give you yours.  
  
Draco and Ginny walked down into the great Hall for Dinner and ate with the Slytherins. The Slytherins had come to accept Ginny mainly because she had become the new bad girl of the school and all the Slytherin guys wanted her. All the guys knew to keep their hands off because Draco Malfoy didn't share his things and they all saw what happened when Draco's charm had slammed Blaise Zambini into a wall for trying to smack Ginny's ass as he walked by. Ginny now had comebacks and everything for anyone who dared to step in her way. Everyone, except for Ron, seemed to realize that these were Ginny's true colours, and Ron just didn't seem to see it. Ginny and Draco finished eating and went up to Draco's room and went to bed quickly because they had a meeting the next morning to go to and they were both wondering, however Ginny was almost looking forward to it. Draco really didn't seem to mind besides the fact that he was worried Ginny wouldn't be able to kill anyone and Draco knew that Voldemort was not going to keep Ginny around as a play toy because Ginny was already spoken for and Voldemort had a high amount of respect for Draco and Ginny's relationship. If you watched him around the couple you could almost say he prided their love. It also almost seemed as though he had a plan for the couple and no one seemed to know what it was except for him. Little did Draco and Ginny know that this plan was soon going to unravel. 


	4. Chp4 Found Out

Tom Returns Chp.4 Found Out  
  
Harry and Hermione were soaking in the tube of the Head boy and Girls bathroom just as Draco and Ginny had done earlier that day. Harry was still very embarrassed about the whole scene, to him it was like walking in on his sister and her boyfriend and he felt just like that the first time he saw Ginny and Draco making out, he let all this slip from his mind and went back to focusing in on Hermione.  
  
"I love you Hermione"  
  
"I love you too Harry"  
  
"What do you wanna do tomorrow Hermione?"  
  
"I don't care, maybe we should see if Luna and Ron want to do something."  
  
"Yeah that would be neat we can go outside and sit by the lake or visit Hagrid. You know Hermione I never thought that Ron and Luna would be together, I kind off always pictured well you and Ron together." Harry said this and blushed a crimson red.  
  
"Harry did you really think that I would end up with Ron? I mean we bicker all the time and well I love Ron like a brother and the same goes for him to me he loves me like a sister and that is it."  
  
"Whatever you say I still think he had a crush on you in 4th year, I mean he was so jealous of Victor."  
  
"Harry Potter you sound like a Pansy Parkinson gossiping away like that."  
  
"Well I'm sure that you wouldn't be sitting in a bath tub with Pansy and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't do this with her either." At that Harry leaned his head down and kissed Hermione with every ounce of love he had for her. They kissed for what seemed only a few seconds but it had really been about five minutes. Hermione leaned her head back on Harry's chest and thought to herself. Who every would've thought that he could kiss like that or that he could kiss that long, well it didn't seem that long but it was wow I just.Whoa Hermione slow down you're thinking to much.  
  
They stepped out of the tub and got dried off. Harry told Hermione to go ahead and he'd be in, in a second, he just wanted to go ask Draco something.  
  
"Well Harry I suggest you knock first because I don't think you want to catch them in an intimate moment especially if Draco's on top."  
  
"Eww.Hermione that's disgusting, I doubt Ginny is even in there, she probably has never even slept with him, like that atleast."  
  
"Obviously you have some letting go issues Mr. Potter because I know what goes on beyond those doors."  
  
"And how would you know may I ask?"  
  
"I can hear you know and Harry didn't the fact that Ginny was sitting naked in the tub with Draco earlier give you a clue that they have had sex?"  
  
"How do you know Ginny wasn't wearing anything maybe she was just.just.well I don't know but she hasn't; she wouldn't; she's a good girl unlike some girls I know."  
  
"What Harry do you think she was wearing a bathing suit in the bath tub? Grow up Harry she is a big girl and she isn't a virgin. Oh and also the only reason we had sex is because we are engaged." Hermione said this matter-o-factly and turned and walked out the door into her bedroom.  
  
"Hermione." Harry began but knew he should give her time to cool off and that he would pay for it later.  
  
Harry walked into Draco's room and looked around; he couldn't see a thing so he said a spell and his wand lit up. He walked over to Draco's bed and saw something he had been dreading for a long time. There on Draco's bed was Ginny with her head laid on Draco's chest and the covers wrapped tightly around them; he knew that they weren't wearing anything under the covers so he turned to leave. Just as he was about to leave he heard someone move behind him. He turned around and there stood Ginny staring at him.  
  
"Harry what are you doing in here?" Ginny said hold a blanket around her tightly.  
  
"I was just coming to ask Draco something; but seeing as you two were asleep I just decided it could wait."  
  
"Oh Harry really, did you not think I slept with him?"  
  
"I knew you did I just didn't think you, well, slept with him."  
  
"What you thought we sat and read every night? Really Harry I'm almost sixteen I'm not a little girl anymore."  
  
"So you aren't a virgin then?'  
  
"No Harry. I'm not."  
  
"Oh well it's your choice."  
  
"Yes it is and I happen to know that you made a similar choice to if I'm correct or maybe I was told wrong but I could just check with Hermione again if you'd like."  
  
"No Ginny its not that I don't think you made a bad choice I was just thinking that I hope Draco doesn't hurt you, he does have a reputation you know Ginny."  
  
"I love him Harry and he loves me. I would trust Draco with my life. I plan on marrying Draco in my future, I want to marry him; I also know that he wants to marry me. He gave me a promise ring you know? The same night you proposed to Hermione."  
  
"Yeah Ginny I knew I was with him when he picked up the ring; he picked it up the same day I picked up Hermione's engagement ring. I knew it was an engagement ring but he said it was a promise ring. I also notice you wear it on your left hand ring finger; the one that you wear an engagement and wedding ring on."  
  
"Harry I didn't know you knew, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Draco asked me not to and I promised him; I might not be best friends with the guy but Ginny when he looks at you I can see the love in his eyes, I don't even know if he knows how much love is really there. If something were to happen to you Ginny I don't think Malfoy, I mean Draco, could handle it. He really loves you Ginny and I'm glad he found you."  
  
"I'm glad he found me too"  
  
"Well I'm gonna leave and try to get Hermione to talk to me again."  
  
"Well okay but what did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing, just a little fight nothing I cant fix. Well bye Ginny."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Harry turned and reached the door. Ginny put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"Thanks Harry and Harry please don't tell Ron about me sleeping with Draco, I know he hasn't figured it out yet so I'd kind of like to keep it that way."  
  
"No problem Ginny I won't tell him. Bye"  
  
"Bye Harry and tell Hermione I said hi."  
  
"Will do. Bye."  
  
Harry turned and walked out the door, into the head boy and girl's bathroom, and into Hermione's room. He walked over to Hermione and realized she had already fallen asleep but he could tell from the look on her face that she had already forgotten about the fight. Harry kissed Hermione lightly on the forehead, threw off his shirt and climbed into bed next to Hermione. Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and sniggled in closer to her; she unconsciously scooted closer to him and they both fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.  
  
Ginny walked back over to Draco's bed and climbed in. She went to snuggle up to Draco and realized he was awake. She wondered how long he had been awake and how much of the conversation he had heard. She hadn't told Draco that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him or that she trusted him with her life.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"What Draco?"  
  
"I would trust you with my life to and I love you." Draco said this and lay back down with Ginny's head on his chest and started to drift back into sleep. Ginny sat and knew that Draco had heard the entire conversation. She took in a deep breath after a few seconds of thinking because what she didn't realize is that she'd been holding her breath the whole time.  
  
"I love you too." Ginny said and drifted off to sleep; that was the last thing Draco heard until the next morning.  
  
The next morning Draco woke up and realized Ginny wasn't asleep on his chest like she usually was when he woke up. It was 8:00am and he knew that he had to be at Malfoy Manor by 11:00am that day. He got out off bed and walked over to the open bathroom door. There soaking the tub was Ginny; Draco thought she was the prettiest thing he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
"Is that all you do; soak in the tub?"  
  
"Well you never seemed to mind Draco"  
  
"That's true; would you mind if I joined you?"  
  
"Sure you know I don't mind."  
  
Draco shed his clothes and slid down in the tub behind Ginny. He grabbed some lotion and drizzled in over her back. She shivered because it was cold but didn't mind once his hands started to gently massage it into her skin; his hands felt so good on her back. She loved when Draco was in a mood like he was today; she could tell he was extremely in a playful mood but she also knew that they had somewhere to be. After they finished washing and everything they walked back into Draco's room. Ginny and Draco had a meeting with Dumbledore the next day about Ginny just moving into Draco's room; they were semi-engaged and Dumbledore knew that Ginny spent the night in Draco's room everyday. Harry and Hermione had already gotten the okay a week after they had been engaged for Harry to move into Hermione's head girl room.  
  
Ginny grabbed her clothes that Draco had bought her last Hogsmeade and headed to the bathroom so she could get ready for the meeting with Tom. She grabbed tight black leather pants and a hot pink tube top. She put on her boots and she added some lipstick and a little blush just to add that extra something. She fixed her hair so it was all pulled back into a pony tail; that was what she normally wore her hair in unless it was down. Ginny walked back into Draco's room and there he stood ready as always before her. He had dressed in black jeans with a navy blue t-shirt and a black cloak throne on over it.  
  
"Ready for breakfast Gin?"  
  
"Yup.you?  
  
"As always love." The couple set off down the hall and headed towards the Great Hall; this would be the first time people saw Ginny in her "Tom outfits" as she called them. Draco didn't care what people thought about his outfit but he knew that there would be many reactions to Ginny's outfit; but then again he had the spell so he didn't need to worry about any guy making a move on her.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall and they heard everyone go quiet; Ginny headed over towards the Gryffindor table with Draco; she was tired of being an outcast to her own house.  
  
"Gin you sure that you want to sit here today? I thought that you said you didn't ever want to sit here again?"  
  
"I'm tired of being an outcast in my own house Draco."  
  
"Alright I don't mind if we sit here; you know its never bothered me Gin."  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Ron, Luna, Harry and Hermione; Ginny noticed some fourth years looking at her so she shot them and evil glare and they whimpered in fear and turned back to their food.  
  
"God fourth years can be so annoying. So how is everyone this morning?" Ginny asked now content with the fact of scaring the fourth years.  
  
"Fine" everyone said at once.  
  
"Okay. So what are you guys doing today?"  
  
"I should be asking you that Virginia Anne Weasley. Where do you think you're going in those clothes?" Ron asked looking and gesturing towards her clothes.  
  
"Draco and me are just going out today Ron."  
  
"But why do you need to look like that?"  
  
"I just decided to dress like this get over it."  
  
"She's not a little girl anymore Ron."  
  
"I know Harry but god she still doesn't need to dress like that."  
  
"Hello, I'm still here, don't talk about me like I'm not."  
  
"Look I'm sorry Ginny but if you're going to dress like that please don't let me see you."  
  
"Fine Ron; hey you guys we have to go so we'll see you later."  
  
"Bye" everyone said in unison."  
  
The couple walked back to Draco's room; Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny, grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace."  
  
"Malfoy Manor" they both shouted together.  
  
"Hello Virginia, Draco."  
  
"Hello Tom" Ginny said happily; just to annoy him; even though she could never figure it out but he thought it was cute.  
  
"Please follow me you two; we have things to talk about and a prophecy for you to hear."  
  
Ginny looked over at Draco and Draco shrugged. They followed Voldemort into a room that they had grown to know and sat down on a love seat. They noticed in the middle of the room was the crystal ball they had seen but this time it didn't have a glass case over it. They sat down and Voldemort started the little meeting of their mission.  
  
Voldemort walked over to the crystal ball; which Draco now realized was a prophecy. Ginny just looked at Draco; she was giving him a look that told him she had no clue as to what was going on.  
  
"It's a prophecy Gin."  
  
"Oh okay I wasn't sure what it was."  
  
"I could tell."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your face; it gives away everything Gin."  
  
"Well that's fine but Draco?"  
  
"What Gin?"  
  
"What does the prophecy have to do with us?" Draco didn't know how to answer her question because he himself didn't even know why. Draco shrugged his shoulders as Voldemort walked back across the room from placing the very expensive and charmed glass box on a pedestal.  
  
"I know you are both wondering what in the world the prophecy has to do with your mission; am I right?"  
  
"Yes" they said in unison.  
  
"Well truth be told the prophecy is about you; so I suggest you listen to it very carefully."  
  
Both Ginny and Draco nodded their heads and looked at him with amazement. Then at the same time they both saw the white ghostly figure rise from the crystal orb. They watched in amazement as the figure said this:  
  
Alas when his seventeenth year comes his true love he will find She shall make him the evil that is there or bring back his normal mind For shall he follow in his fathers footsteps she shall follow Bring she will many sons Great and powerful they shall be they will fight for their fathers beliefs Evil or Good it will not matter If her family and friends say no she will fight For her lovers right to live And he shall live and make a choice Evil or good we will not reveal His choice will be made by her and his precious sons to come He will choose one right path but will he choose to lose For the right path will cost but one thing A life not yet born  
  
For this will be the one who will end the war between good and evil He will be the son of the one who despises the boy born to those who have thrice defied the dark lord , born as the seventh month dies and the boy who the dark lord has marked as his equal will this boy despise But his lover will love him as a sibling They will either fight as one or fight against one another This, either way, will end the war between Good and Evil  
  
Ginny turned and looked at Draco; he saw that her face had gone completely white. The prophecy was talking about hers and Draco's sons, but that is not what bothered her. The part where it had told her an un-born child would die if they chose the right path replayed over and over again in her head. What un-born child were they talking about? That question was also running through Ginny's head at that moment until she heard Draco's voice.  
  
"Gin, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Draco, I'm fine, I promise."  
  
"Are you sure Gin because if you want you can go lie down somewhere."  
  
"No Draco, I'll be fine. What does this have to do with our mission though Draco?"  
  
"I have no idea Gin."  
  
"What does this have to do with your mission; you ask Virginia; well I can tell you. Your mission is very simple and this goes for Draco too. All you two need to do is get Ginny pregnant. That's your mission you two; I think you can accomplish that." Voldemort said this with a wicked grin; he knew that the couples were semi-engaged and he knew that they would probably become married before they actually had the child; of course that is exactly what he wanted. He wanted them to get married and have all the many sons that the prophecy had told about.  
  
"So our mission is for Gin over here to get pregnant?"  
  
"Yes Draco that is exactly what your mission is. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"No but I would at least like to have a little time because I am not going to help bring a child into this world unless I'm married."  
  
"Very well Draco; you two can have the time you need to make wedding arrangements and take your honeymoon."  
  
"Can we at least finish this year of school Tom? I'm only in my sixth year and I want to become sixteen please." Ginny said starting to come to her senses and get a little agitated at Tom. She didn't want to become a mother at the age of sixteen but she also knew if she didn't that Draco, herself and her family would be in danger.  
  
"Yes Virginia like I said you can have as much time as you need; for now; however if you wait to long then I will be forced to act."  
  
"What exactly do you mean act?" Ginny asked him with a pissed off look on her face.  
  
"I mean that you will have eight chances Virginia; only eight to screw-up on. For every week you go past your time limit another member of your family will disappear and then on the last week you go over your time Draco and yourself will join them. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal" Ginny said and walked out of the room; however what Ginny at least knew was that she and Draco were safe from Tom for right now. Ginny had found the spell that Draco had used to protect her and she had done the same thing on him; she didn't want to take a chance that he was going to be hurt.  
  
"Gin wait-up; are you alright?"  
  
"Draco I'm fine; I just want to go home."  
  
"Okay that's fine; we can leave right now if you want."  
  
"I want to go home now Draco; but aren't you going to get into trouble?"  
  
"No. I'll tell you more about it when we get home. Lets Go."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Draco and Ginny got into the fireplace and went back to Draco's room at Hogwarts. They went back in and Ginny walked straight into the bathroom. Ginny was very stressed and needed a long shower. She stripped down and jumped into the shower. Draco was right behind her but he snuck in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped slightly and then relaxed when she realized it was Draco. Draco suckled on her pulse point on her neck and she moaned in pleasure. She turned around and kissed him long; the water running over them; but they never seemed to notice. They finally broke put of the kiss only so they could breath and Ginny laid her head on Draco's chest. Draco felt extra water sliding down his chest and he knew that Ginny was crying silently. He reached down and rested a finger under her chin and pulled her face up so he could see it.  
  
"Don't cry Gin. Please don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it Draco. When we have this child my family will disown me and the baby; they'll think I betrayed them Draco. I cant handle my family disowning me; I saw what happened when Percy betrayed my family. Do you realize that I haven't talked to my brother in over two years Draco; they completely shut him out. Not that he would've come back to us after we helped get rid of his precious minister Fudge."  
  
"I know Gin, I know."  
  
"He even quit his job at the ministry to get away from us; he used to talk to me everyday even when I was at school he owled me every week. I miss him so much Draco; I don't even know if he is still alive."  
  
"I know Gin; here we need to talk; just let me turn the water off."  
  
Draco reached down and turned the water to the shower off. They both stepped out of the shower and Draco grabbed a towel for Ginny and then grabbed one for himself. He wrapped it loosely around his waist and Ginny wrapped the towel just above her breasts and walked into Draco's room. She reached into his top drawer; where he had let her store her under garments; and pulled out a blue lacy bra and low rise underwear. She pulled them both on and then laid out on Draco's king size bed. She hadn't even noticed Draco had walked into the room; he had also changed into boxers, until Draco lay down next to her and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Ginny loves please don't look so depressed. I mean your parents know about me and all you'll have to do is tell them that you're a spy for the ministry; I am and you are to."  
  
"Umm Draco they don't know about me being a spy."  
  
"You didn't tell them about it. How did they not notice the rock on your finger? It's not exactly something you miss."  
  
"Draco I haven't been home to see them anytime soon."  
  
"Oh that's right but that's okay we can just tell them over the Christmas holiday; that still gives you a week Gin."  
  
"Okay that'll be fine but Draco?"  
  
"What Gin?"  
  
"Are we really ready to bring a baby into this world?"  
  
"I don't know Gin; I mean you still haven't finished your schooling. You can't live here with a baby. Maybe tomorrow we can talk to Dumbledore and maybe you can take your seventh year over the summer; I mean you only have what four classes you have to take Arithmacy, Divination, Muggle studies and Care of Magical Creatures to take right?"  
  
"Yeah those are the only classes I still have to take; I mean I've already taken all my other seventh year classes because Dumbledore put be in advanced classes this year."  
  
"See you should be able to make those up over the summer; don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
"Well it's settled then. Do you want to go down for dinner now?"  
  
"Is it really dinner time already?"  
  
"Yup' so do you want to go down?"  
  
"Sure; lets go." Ginny got up to walk out the door but heard Draco start to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny Draco?"  
  
"Well not that I wouldn't mined eating dinner with you in that but I do have a problem with you showing all of that to Potter and many other boys."  
  
"Ha ha ha; very funny; I just forgot alright."  
  
"That's fine; I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean to make you mad."  
  
"I'm not mad; I just want you to remember that I always get revenge."  
  
Ginny got dresses in tight hip-hugger jeans and a black mid- drift tank top. She walked back out off Draco's huge closet and they walked down to dinner. They sat at the Gryffindor table and none of the Gryffindors gave Ginny and Draco a second glance because they had all gotten used to them and they really didn't mind Draco anymore. However all of them were still scared of him but they didn't show it.  
  
"Hey you guys; where were you today?"  
  
"Just around you know our usual."  
  
"Well your usual is a lot more than I thought it was." Harry said under his breath so as no one could hear him. Sadly everyone heard Harry, including Ron. 


	5. Chp5 Secrets Revealed

Tom Returns Chp.9 Secrets Revealed  
  
Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room playing wizards' chess. Hermione was studying in the Library with Luna; Ginny would be meeting them soon. Ginny however was lying with her head rested on Draco's chest in the Astronomy Tower. Draco ran his hands threw Ginny's long red hair. He knew she didn't want to bring a child into this world when there was a chance that Voldemort would take it. He didn't want this child now; he wanted to wait until after Ginny had finished Hogwarts. He was worried about Ginny; as much as most people thought he didn't want to be a death eater and he didn't want to put Ginny into this kind of danger.  
  
Ginny stirred and Draco looked down at her; she was so beautiful and she didn't even see it. Draco knew that after they had their first couple children that Voldemort would ask something else of Draco and Ginny. The Malfoy's had one other secret that no one knew about; his father was one of the head vampires around. Draco knew that something would have to be done before his 20th birthday or else he would have to abandon his Ginny; that was not going to happen. He knew what was going to have to be done; he just didn't want to face it and didn't want it to become true by his hand. Draco fiddled around with something in his pocket when he noticed Ginny looking up at him.  
  
"Hellu Love."  
  
"Hi Draco"  
  
"So did you have a nice nap?"  
  
"Very"  
  
"Well I suggest you get up and going now."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked a confused look on her face.  
  
"Because you are supposed to meet Hermione in two minutes and it's all the way across the school."  
  
"Oh shit! Draco you're right."  
  
"I'm always right; what do you expect?"  
  
"Ha ha; very funny Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Yes I know you don't need to tell me I'm funny."  
  
"Yeah well let's see how funny you are when I tell you that you're coming to the library with me."  
  
"Wha.No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are. If we're bringing a baby into this world I'm getting married first and Hermione and Luna are helping me plan today. You're helping and then we have a meeting with Dumbledore."  
  
"Wha.fine." Draco mumbled to himself.  
  
"Well that's fine if you don't want us to live in the same room then I can just go back to my Gryffindor room. Then we wouldn't be able to have a good shag until weekend nights."  
  
"Fine let's just go then. Oh and by the way Gin; I'm holding you to that little shagging thing tonight; it is Saturday night which is a weekend night."  
  
"Only if you're a good little boy today. That means NO cracks about Hermione or Luna. That especially means the mud blood ones."  
  
"Fine, I'll be nice to her. That however does not mean I'll be nice to your brother and his wanker friend Mr. Harry Fucking-Save-the-Day-Potter."  
  
"I don't expect you to either. Personally I could deal without Harry but he comes with keeping my brother and Hermione around."  
  
"How did I miss you all these years?"  
  
"You were blinded ad frankly so was I."  
  
"Well now that we're four minutes late and we're going to get yelled at my mudbl.I mean Hermione says quickly to get it out already lets just take the back way."  
  
"What back way?"  
  
"This one." Draco leaned his back against a wall and pulled Ginny with him, wrapping his hands tight around her waist.  
  
Draco and Ginny fell out of a fireplace in the library just as Ron and Harry walked in. Ron looked at the couple with disgust but quickly wiped it away so Ginny wouldn't see. He loved his sister it's just there was a change in her now, something he just couldn't seem to figure out. Harry looked over at Hermione and saw her head stuffed down into a book. Ron walked over towards Luna and sat down next to her but that didn't last long before Luna was sitting in Ron's lap. Harry sat down next to Hermione; he laid his hand on the inside of her upper thigh. When he lightly started running his hand up and down on the inside of her thigh she gave a startled jump and let out a little scream when he ran it completely to the middle of her legs.  
  
"Come on Potter get a room before you do that."  
  
"Do what?" Ron asked oblivious to what was happening.  
  
"Never mind you Weasley you and your girlfriend wouldn't know what he was doing anyway. What I think the farthest you two have been is snogging."  
  
"That's not true." Ron said this and then realized what he said and blushed.  
  
"Well at least one Weasley has hormones. I mean Ginny you probably lost your virginity before your brother did. Wait what am I talking about he probably is still a virgin therefore I know you did."  
  
After Draco had said that he had realized what he said but it was too late. Ron was already on top of Draco throwing punches to his face. Draco dodged on and did an upper cut right into Ron's jaw knocking him off balance a little; giving Draco enough time to stand upon his feet. Ron came flying back at him but just before Ron punched Draco again Draco sent a fist right into Ron's nose. Ron dropped on his knees as his eyes began to water; after all Draco had just broken his nose. (Just so everyone knows when you break your nose your eyes water; it is impossible to break your nose and your eyes not water.)  
  
"Ron!" Luna shouted as she ran over to him and dropped down beside him.  
  
"Draco are you alright?" Ginny asked looking at his already bruising cheek.  
  
"He is standing there with a bruised cheek and I, your brother, am sitting on the floor with a broken nose." Ron said sounding somewhat nasally.  
  
"Ron Luna is right next to you quit whining because I'm not at your beck and call anymore and I don't only care about you anymore. Want help getting up?" Ginny said this as she put her hand out to help Ron stand up.  
  
"No; get away from me Ginny. Just go with your wanker death eater boyfriend and get away. You would think after you people almost killed our brother you would stop there but no you are trying to embarrass and ruin the Weasley name by becoming one of them and marrying one of them. Get away from you Slytherin whore." At that Ron looked to Ginny and rethought what he had just said. He was about to apologize but It as to late.  
  
"Fine Ron be that way; just remember when this war comes and something happened to me that it's your fault because I just chose my side. The side I chose is also the side that my son chooses." With that Ginny turned and ran out into the hallway.  
  
Ginny stopped outside the library and stepped back into a dark corner. She started to cry; she had tried to hold up and make it without crying but she hadn't. Then at that moment the line from months ago came back to her.  
  
"He isn't here anymore Virginia; he can't save you this time."  
  
Ginny stopped as she rethought that line; she had just figured out who wasn't there anymore. She started crying harder but never once did she make a sound. She cried silently until she drifted off to sleep not noticing the large hands that picked her up and carried her away.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore"  
  
"Hello Draco; please have a seat."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"So where might Ms. Virginia be?"  
  
"She is sleeping in our.I mean my room. She had a run in with her brother."  
  
"As it looks Mr. Malfoy, so did you."  
  
"Well I don't think I came out below in that little run in. I think Ron did; in both cases; he has a nice broken nose and he has lost his little sister. I fear professor it might be forever. She said that she had chosen her side. Whatever that might mean. She also said her son or well ours would be going to the same side."  
  
"I feared this would happen, she has chosen Voldemort just as I thought she might. We must get her and her brother back together before your son is born."  
  
"Why is everyone talking about Ginny's' and my son. She hasn't conceived yet. There is no son yet."  
  
"Not yet Mr. Malfoy but I suspect that there will be all to soon. I suggest you and Ginny finish your packing you all do leave in two days. Monday; do you know if Hermione is joining you all for Christmas?"  
  
"Yes everyone is meeting at Harry's house now because the burrow wasn't big enough to hold all those people. The adults are staying at the Burrow and the rest of us are staying at Harry's."  
  
"Well that is enough for today."  
  
"What about the room; that is why I came."  
  
"You two may share a room for the remaining time of the year. Also I would like to have another meeting with you about Ginny finishing her schooling. She only has four classes to take so it won't be that hard for her."  
  
"Yes Professor; I will tell her as soon as she wakes up."  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Draco walked back to his room and found Ginny still sleeping on their bed. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to fix Ginny's and Ron's relationship by himself which is why he was going to pull Hermione, Harry, and Luna into it. As much as he hated asking for their help he needed to. He loved Ginny and he didn't want anything to happen to her. He also didn't want her falling into Voldemorts hands and he also didn't want his son to fall into Voldemorts hands. He slid into bed and wrapped his arms around Ginny. He wouldn't bother her about their plans they had made earlier. He figured he had a whole two weeks to finish their plans.  
  
"Hey Hermione; can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did." Hermione said back to Draco with a smirk on her face.  
  
"You know what I mean Granger."  
  
"Well you can if you promise to drop the mudblood act."  
  
"I already promised Ginny that I'd play nice when I talk to you."  
  
"Then ask away."  
  
"Alright it disturbs me that I have to ask for your help but Ginny is really miserable and if we don't get Ron and her back together she is going to join Voldemort and take her son and mine with her."  
  
"Hold it one minute; what son?"  
  
"Well soon to be son; she isn't pregnant but she will be soon; right after we get married of course."  
  
"Why are you guys getting married so soon? I mean Ginny said that you two were going to wait until after she got out of school."  
  
"Yea well I'll let her explain that to you when she's ready. In the mean time I would prefer my wife to be and soon son to be not get into the hands of Voldemort."  
  
"Fine look we'll figure out something soon; you know to do over the Christmas holiday. I think that I may already have a plan."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We'll lock them in a room until they can settle their differences. It works; that's also how my parents met. They got stuck in an elevator at their college and hit it off swell."  
  
"Yes and lets stop that story there because I don't want to get into details about how and when you came to be. Anyway that plan sounds fine. We can try I'm not sure if it will help but we can try." With that Draco turned around and left the library. He headed down to the Great Hall to grab some food for Ginny but on his way there Ginny met up with him.  
  
"Hey sweets."  
  
"Hi love; I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"I was but then I woke up and figured that you would be in the Great Hall getting ready for dinner. So I decided to walk down here and surprise you."  
  
"Well in that outfit I think even Harry Potter would be surprised. Since when do you wear these clothes during school for people to see?"  
  
"Since Hermione and I decided it was a better look. Don't you like it?"  
  
"Gin I love it. As long as you like it I'm all for it. Especially if you are going to dress like this all the time."  
  
Ginny and Hermione had decided over the summer that Ginny should try a new look. Hermione's mom had just sent the trunk full of new clothes that Ginny and Hermione had bought over the summer. Ginny would have had them sooner but they couldn't risk Ron finding them so they had left them at Hermione's until it was safe for them to be sent.  
  
Ginny stood in front of Draco with a forest green mini skirt and a red deep V neck shirt. The V neck came to about 2in. above her belly button. Ginny had plans for that over the summer break. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her into a deep snog. He ran his hand over the top of Ginny's shirt and then before he himself knew what he was doing he stuck his hand up the shirt. Ginny let out a slight scream and pulled back from Draco to see an audience of first, second, and some third and fourth years watching them. They all giggled and Ginny blushed. All the girls looked at Draco with dreamy eyes and then when they looked at Ginny she saw them give her an evil glare.  
  
"Oh bugger off girls it's not like he would give you a second glance; your all one way to young and two we're engaged so byes."  
  
Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and walked off into the Great Hall. The girls they had just left back in the hall were all still standing there from the shock of hearing that a Weasley and a Malfoy were actually getting married. Everyone assumed that they were both in the relationship for good shags but now they were hearing that the two were engaged. Word spread around the Great Hall and soon Draco was getting pats on the back. People were walking up to him and telling him "good catch man or you've got great taste." Then one person, by the name of Pansy Parkinson, walked up and slapped Ginny across the face. Ginny stood up and punched Pansy in the face. Pansy lunged forward at Ginny knocking her to the ground and started to use her nails to dig into Ginny's arm. Ginny kneed Pansy in the stomach and went to stand up but Pansy grabbed her ankle before she had the chance and Ginny came flailing back down to hit the ground hard. Ginny rolled over and then Draco noticed something; Ginny's eyes had turned completely black. Ginny looked at Pansy with anger flashing in her solid black eyes. Then all of a sudden Pansy was on the other side of the Great Hall sprawled out on her back. Ginny walked over to her and said three words.  
  
"Get up bitch."  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall had already been quiet when they heard Pansy's slap eco. Now everyone was staring at Ginny in disbelief at what she had just said. Draco reached Ginny just as she was pulling out her wand to use against Pansy. Draco grabbed her wand and picked Ginny up throwing her over his shoulder. Ginny kicked, screamed and dug her nails into Draco's back but something was holding back her back from severely hurting him like she had just done to Pansy. Ginny knew what it was; the fact that she loved Draco would keep her from hurting him which was a very good thing because at this moment she was pissed.  
  
Draco set Ginny down when they had reached far enough away from the Great Hall that she didn't feel the urge to go beat the living daylights out of Pansy. Draco held Ginny by the waist as her watched her eyes change back to normal.  
  
"What was that back there Gin? That was some really powerful magic. It takes a strong witch or wizard to do magic with no wand. What happened?  
  
Ginny looked at Draco with pleading eyes. She didn't want to tell him; she thought he would leave her. She had been able to keep her secret powers under control until she had seen Harry and Hermione snogging; that was when George had left a hole in between his and Ginny's room. He, like Pansy, had been thrown in Ginny's raging temper. She didn't want to tell Draco but she figured that it was better to tell him now before they got married and then him leave her.  
  
"Draco please don't make me tell you. I don't want you to leave me." Ginny said the last part in a very quiet whisper hoping Draco couldn't hear her; her plan failed.  
  
"Gin nothing in this world could or would make me leave you. What ever gave you that idea?"  
  
"The last person I told did leave Draco and I still haven't gotten over that loss."  
  
"Who else did you tell?"  
  
"My old friend from first year. I'm sure you remember that."  
  
"Are you talking about Voldemort?"  
  
"No, I'm talking about Tom."  
  
"Aren't they the same people?"  
  
"Not to me. Tom is sweet and caring a friend that was there to listen to me. Voldemort is evil and just wants to rule over the world and kill Harry. When I told Tom that's when he took me over. He used that evil in me to gain control over me. I almost caused my friends to die because of my "gift", or that's what some people seem to think it is."  
  
"So that's why our sons will be so powerful; because of you. Gin just tell me I won't leave you. I could never leave you Gin; I love you."  
  
"Draco I love you too and that's why I don't want to tell you; because I'm afraid of losing you."  
  
"Gin stop and listen to me; I'm not going to leave you and you're not going to lose me. I promise."  
  
"The prophecy, the power that it talks that is in me is pure evil. Every girl in my family is born with it, which is why it is rare for a Weasley to produce a girl. The last girl we had wasn't as powerful as I am suposively, that's what I've been told. The fact remains that she was evil. She produced two sons and all of them were evil Draco; every last one of them. You know Voldemorts nice side kick Wormtail?"  
  
"Yeah what does that have to do with you?"  
  
"Well that is one of her sons' children and another one of her other sons disappeared; we all know what happened to him though. Ron was the one who figured out what happened. Do you remember Professor Quirrell?"  
  
"Yeah turned all evil in my first year. Of course I remember that. What was that her other son?"  
  
"Yes it was; turns out he lived longer and stayed the same just as long as Voldemort was attached to him, he lived a little longer then we expected. Do you know how much that scares me Draco? To think that one of our sons could end up like her two sons one a death eater and the other one letting Voldemort live off of him. I get scared at night thinking about what will happen to our first child that will soon be on it's way and heaven forbid it should be a girl."  
  
"Gin first of all it won't be a girl."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"The Malfoy's have never produced a female descendant."  
  
"Oh! Well then how do all of you have bleach blond hair?"  
  
"We all don't it just turns out my father did and I have it to. Also what does any of that have to do with your secret power things?"  
  
"I can do a lot of things that most witches and wizards can't do."  
  
"Like what Gin?"  
  
"Like this."  
  
Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him out next to the lake. She closed her eyes and kneeled down touching the water. She concentrated on the lake and she felt it cool and stood up. The whole lake was now completely frozen; ripples frozen right where they had been; you could still see the ripples or well actually you could feel them.  
  
"Gin what is so bad and scary about being able to freeze the lake?"  
  
"Because if someone were to get a hold of me and get my evil side to kick in they could trap me in my evil personality. My powers are strong enough that I could freeze the entire world if a wanted."  
  
"So there would be another ice age. That's no big deal. So your gift is that you can freeze things?"  
  
"No! I can do a lot more than that. Like this."  
  
Ginny looked at the tree that they were standing under and concentrated on it. Draco looked at Ginny and then he saw what she had done. The entire tree was on fire. She turned to Draco and looked at him.  
  
"Those two things are only some of the things I can do."  
  
"Well Gin that's nice and all but I suggest you turn of the heat on the tree before there is no more tree left."  
  
"Oh shit! I forgot." At that she waved her hand towards the tree and the flames immediately deceased. She looked back at Draco knowing that he would be gone. But there he was standing right where he had been; he hadn't left her, but wasn't he scared of her now?"  
  
"Gin if you can set the world on fire, ice it and things that's all nice but why would I have left you because of it?"  
  
"I don't know but when I sent George flying threw that wall he looked at me with terror in his eyes. He eventually got over it and he never told anyone. We are close and he; besides you now; is the only one who knows. My parents and Dumbledore know about it because of when I as little."  
  
"Well Gin I can promise you that I am not leaving you."  
  
"Draco there are other things I can do with my "gift" that are a lot worse then fire and ice."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"That Draco I'm not ready to tell you. My parents don't know about it but Dumbledore does because he is the one who told me I could do it."  
  
"That's fine Ginny I trust you and I love you. I wont push it any further."  
  
"Thanks Draco. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Just promise me one thing Gin?"  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"That when you're ready you'll tell me."  
  
"Alright but can you promise me something then?"  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"That when you hear that you won't leave me."  
  
"Gin I won't; I promise."  
  
At that moment snow started to land on Ginny's head. She looked up at Draco as he wrapped his hands around her waist. He pulled her into a kiss. Ginny soon got tired of just little kisses back and forth between them. She ran her tongue over his lips and he opened her mouth darting his tongue into her mouth. They sat under the tree that Ginny had burnt and when Ginny leaned up against it the life came back to the tree. The crisp burnt leaves came back a spring green and the burnt bark regained its brown rough texture. It was the only tree in the entire school yard that had life to it; the rest had a dead look to them from the winter cold; except the one that Ginny and Draco sat under, in each others arms.  
  
Ginny stood up and grabbed Draco's hand. They walked back to the castle and went to their room. Ginny lay down on the bed with Draco climbing on top of her. They kissed slowly and Draco slid Ginny's shirt off and did the same to his. Ginny undid Draco's belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He just undid her jeans and slipped them off of her; revealing her milky white skin he loved so much. He stood up breaking the kiss and slid off his jeans and boxers. Ginny toke this time to slide off the rest of her clothes and climbed under the covers.  
  
"Gin may I ask what your doing?"  
  
"You're getting the hot tub ready today. I'm to tired to do that so I'll let you cover it for once."  
  
"But I thought we were gonna."  
  
"Please Draco?"  
  
"Fine but I better get something out of this."  
  
"You will if you behave." Ginny said smiling over at Draco who was walking into the bathroom to turn on the hot water.  
  
Draco turned on the water and pulled up the plug. He added some bead things that he saw Ginny use when she was tense and needed to relax. Then he poured in bubbles that Ginny loved so much and that smelled like lilac. When he went back into the room he scooped Ginny up into his arms; with a squeal from her; and carried her into the bathroom. He put her down and turned off the water. He slid in and then Ginny followed. He started to massage her shoulders and when he felt her finally felt her relax completely did he stop. He leaned back and she leaned into him. He sat there playing with her hair in his hand and smiled when he realized just how relaxed Ginny was. He knew she was still upset about Ron and her fight but she had some how gotten over it.  
  
Draco thought to himself. He still couldn't get that picture of Ginny with her eyes solid black. He like her was afraid off what might happen if Voldemort got his hands on Ginny. He also didn't want to take the chance that Ginny would be charmed into staying her evil self. Draco knew that there was only one way to make sure that didn't happen. He would have to make sure that Voldemort didn't find out about Ginny's "gift".  
  
"Ginny; are you ready to go to bed?"  
  
"Yeah I am really tired."  
  
"Okay let's go to bed then."  
  
"That's fine." Ginny said standing up and yawning. She stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. They both dried off and Ginny climbed into bed next to Draco. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to him. They fell asleep, Ginny asleep in Draco's arms but that wouldn't last for long. Ginny started to toss and turn and then she let out a blood curtailing scream. This however wasn't from her chronic nightmares. Her head ached and felt like someone was slamming up against a brick wall. When Draco touched her skin she screamed again; he looked down and where he had touched her there was an almost black mark in the shape of his hand print. Her whole body burned.  
  
"Hey Draco I know people say your good and everything but tell your screamer to shut up." Blaise said knocking loudly on Draco's bedroom door.  
  
"Blaise go get Mrs. Pomferey."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"JUST GO!"  
  
Draco ran over to his drawer, threw it open and pulled boxers on. He ran over to Ginny. She was till screaming in pain. Then she doubled over and started shaking violently. A rush of pain shot over her and she blacked out but not before she opened her eyes and looked at Draco. She mouthed to him "I love you" and then her eyes went black. 


	6. Chp6 Meeting the InLaws

Author's Note: Shackle Buddies are just people who spent a lot of time in detention for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Tom Returns Chp.6 Meeting the In-Laws  
  
Draco sat next to Ginny in the hospital wing. He had been sitting there all night. They were supposed to leave the next morning for the holiday break. He had planned on going home with her to met her family and be introduced as her fiancée. He thought to himself that it wouldn't be happening now.  
  
"Umm Draco I brought you some breakfast."  
  
"Thanks Hermione. I really appreciate it."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey doesn't know what caused it; I do; but I can't tell her. Dumbledore knows and if he thought she was endanger then he would tell Madam Pomfrey. I don't want him to hurt her; I don't want him to hurt her." Draco repeated this last thing mainly to himself; so Hermione couldn't hear him. Luckily she didn't. Hermione patted Draco on the back.  
  
"She'll be fine; I'm sure she'll wake up in a day or two."  
  
"Yeah well let's just hope so. I really love her; I couldn't stand it if anything happened to her."  
  
"Well it looks like you won't have to wait long for her to wake up."  
  
"Wha.Why?"  
  
"Because look her fingers moving. That's a first sign of someone waking up from a concussion or from acoma and black outs." Hermione stated matter-o- factly.  
  
"Thank the gods." Draco whispered mainly to himself but loud enough so Hermione heard it. Hermione smiled to herself. Now she knew that Draco loved Ginny; she could see the love and hope in his eyes as he looked at her lying on that bed.  
  
Ginny's eyes started to flitter and Draco stood hovering over her. He wanted her to be alright. He wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to his Ginny. He loved her and nothing and no one was going to take that away from him.  
  
"Gin love, you awake?"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"You're awake. Hermione go get Ron and Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Draco I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"Your mom, you need to get to your mom Draco."  
  
"Why Ginny what's the matter?"  
  
"If you don't hurry she'll die. Floo into your room at Malfoy Manor. Then bring her back here and she can come to the Burrow with us. If you don't go now she'll die; tonight."  
  
"Gin I can't leave you here you just woke up."  
  
"Draco it will only take you a half an hour at the most. Go!"  
  
"Gin, one thing first."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"How do you know?" Ron, Hermione, and Harry all walked in the infirmary at that moment. Ginny pulled Draco down to her.  
  
"My "gift"; I have the site. Go! Act normal though."  
  
"Alright; bye love."  
  
"Oh and Draco I love you."  
  
"I love you too Gin. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Draco ran to his room; in Hogwarts; and grabbed floo powder. He got inside his fireplace and shouted out his home.  
  
"Draco Malfoy's room; Malfoy Manor."  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Draco hunny, what are you doing home? I thought you were going to stay at school."  
  
"Mum I have a surprise; go get enough clothes for two weeks."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you or it wouldn't be a surprise. Oh yea! And where is dad?"  
  
"He's at work. Just give me ten minutes and I'll be ready."  
  
"Good; what time does dad get home?"  
  
"He should be home in about two hours. Why?"  
  
"Oh no reason."  
  
"Does he know where we're going?"  
  
"Yeah he knew about me surprising you."  
  
"Lovely. I'll be just a few minutes."  
  
"Okay I'll come with you."  
  
"That's fine sweetheart."  
  
Draco walked behind his mother thinking to himself. That's great if we leave in fifteen minutes by the time he gets home that tracer won't know who or even if anyone has come or gone. He won't know that I came to get mother. I know I'll make it look like she was stolen. It will be brilliant. It isn't like he gives a flying fuck about her. Draco stood in his mother's room and watched her pack. She managed to fit everything into two suitcases. Draco picked up the suit cases and carried them back to his room. He had his mother step into the fireplace with one of the suitcases.  
  
"Draco Malfoy's room, Hogwarts." Narcissca Malfoy said and she was off.  
  
"Praedous" Draco said and the entire house was magically turned upside down as if a robber had come and searched the place. He even made sure the spell he used made the small valuable things disappear, such as all his moms' jewelry. Draco hopped into his fireplace with his mothers other suitcase; he grabbed a handful of floo powder.  
  
"Draco Malfoy's room; Hogwarts."  
  
Draco came to a stop to see his mom looking at him holding up a birgin white teddy.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, what is this?"  
  
"Umm.it's.it's" "What, I'm sorry Draco I don't think I heard you."  
  
"It's my fiancées alright."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"My fiancée. Her name is Ginny; I mean Virginia."  
  
"What's her last name?"  
  
"Weasley"  
  
"As in related to Arthur Weasley?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know him or his wife; Molly Weasley."  
  
"Ha; I always knew they would get married one day. Yes Draco I know Art very well."  
  
"Art? How well do you know Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Quite well Draco. All three of us went to Hogwarts together. Art was quite the charmer in his day and I was considered quite a catch. So Draco naturally."  
  
"Don't say it mom, I don't want to know the gruesome details. I just thank the gods that you to did not hit it off that well."  
  
"Well actually we did but he loved Molly and I truly loved your father. We were just good sha."  
  
"Eww mother please don't finish that; I don't want to think what my mother and my fiancées father did in their youth." Draco walked into his bathroom and shut the door.  
  
"Well. All I was going to say is that we were good shackle buddies."  
  
Draco and his mother walked into the infirmary to see Ginny standing there all dressed and ready to leave the infirmary.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny shouted and ran over to him. He grabbed her and kissed her mouth hungrily.  
  
"Oh come on now. Ginny you know that I love you and all but it's still gross to see my little sis make out with her boyfriend.I mean fiancée. I mean think Ginny you are younger than me and you're getting married before be."  
  
"Oh bugger off Ron. He's my fiancée I can snog him anytime I want. And even more. So I suggest you get used to it. Just be glad that you aren't George and Fred who's rooms are right next to Draco and my room."  
  
"Eww Ginny that's disgusting. Eww mental picture; mental picture."  
  
"Umm Gin?"  
  
"What Draco?"  
  
"My mom's here."  
  
"Well let's go see her."  
  
"No I mean she's here." Draco said this and stepped sideways. There right behind where Draco had been standing stood Narcissca Malfoy. Ginny saw here and blushed fiercely.  
  
"It's quite alright dear. I found some of your belongings in my sons' room. I already knew."  
  
"Draco.Didn't you clean our room before you left?"  
  
"You told me to go and hurry. Did you really expect me to stop and clean?"  
  
"Well you wouldn't of had to if you would've cleaned up from.well the other night when I told you to."  
  
"Whatever." Ginny reached over and playfully slapped the back of his head for his "whatever" comment.  
  
"Virginia Anne Weasley what in gods name does he mean by our room?"  
  
"As in he and I share a room now."  
  
"What? No; I will not have my sister gallivanting around with a Slytherin or for that much living in Slytherin."  
  
"She does a lot more than just gallivanting." Harry said so as Ron didn't hear. However once again Harry said it to loud.  
  
"Harry for once shut-up; your mouth has already caused enough trouble." Ginny said turning towards Harry. "Fine; Fine. I'm sorry. Now can we please get going? I mean everyone's packed right?"  
  
"I thought you said tomorrow morning?"  
  
"No I said today in the middle of the day and it's already going on four."  
  
"Well Harry you're just going to have to wait. I have to pack my stuff." Ginny said to Harry.  
  
"Look you two just meet us there after you take Draco's mom to the Burrow. We won't be starting the games until later. Parvati, Neville, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Collin, Hannah and Justin will be meeting us there tonight to. So we'll see you al later."  
  
"Bye Harry, Hermione, Ron. Oh and Ron I'll tell mum you said hi."  
  
"Thanks Gin; behave and I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Bye Ron."  
  
Everyone left and Ginny, Draco, and Narcissca walked back to Draco's room for Ginny to pack. Ginny threw some clothes in a suitcase and went to take a shower. She started walking to the shower when she noticed Draco following her.  
  
"Draco your mothers here, we can't do this."  
  
"She went to talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh well in that case."  
  
Draco and Ginny started kissing. Draco ran his hand up the front of Ginny's shirt and slowly unbuttoned it. Ginny however was working on unbuttoning and unzipping Draco's jeans. She had already stripped him of his belt, jeans, shirt and all her was in was his boxers. Ginny was left in nothing but a black lace teddy.  
  
"What another teddy. Damn you love those don't you?"  
  
"You do to so if I were you I wouldn't complain."  
  
"Only complaining cause it's one." With that Draco unzipped the teddy and threw it one the floor. He stripped of his boxers and threw them up on the bed. He put his hand at the bend of Ginny's knees and carried her into the shower. They were kissing in the shower and they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"I know you two are enjoying yourselves but shouldn't we be going? You've been in there for almost a half hour." Narcissca Malfoy said as she smiled knowing exactly what the two were up to. She had been their age once and she had loved to have a good shag with Lucius in the shower. Sure enough she was right. She could tell because her son had that twinkle in his eyes of lust, the same look hi father had had every time they had done the deed. She giggled to herself as she stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"The Burrow" Narcissca Malfoy said.  
  
Ginny and Draco put all the suitcases in the fireplace and Draco said the burrow as he threw in the floo powder. Then he and Ginny stepped into the fireplace and he wrapped his arms around his fiancée.  
  
"The Burrow" they both said in unison. They came to a stop. There in front of them stood Narcissca Malfoy along with Arthur and Molly Weasley. Molly Weasley had a look of shock on her face and Arthur was chatting away with Narcissca. It seemed that their parents got along great. Now all Ginny had to tell them was that they were getting married June 4. It was right before school ended but that's when Ginny had always wanted her wedding. They had planned on taking a honeymoon after they finished the school year. Draco was taking Ginny to the states; Ginny recalled the city to be New Yorkshire or no it was called New York. They were also supposed to visit a place called New Jersey. She didn't know what to expect from her family but she was about to find out.  
  
"Everyone we have an announcement."  
  
"Well what is it dear?" Molly Weasley asked looking at her daughter and the young man with his arms still wrapped around Ginny's waist possessively.  
  
"Draco and I decided to get married on June 4th. I know mum you wanted to me to wait until after I finished school but Professor Dumbledore figured out a plan. In the next few months I am going to finish my schooling at Hogwarts. I am going to graduate with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco. So technically I am waiting. Well almost but that's when we're getting married with or without your help.  
  
Molly Weasley stood in shock. Her little Virginia was going to graduate a year early that meant she would lose her last two children in one year. She looked at Ginny and Draco standing together and looked at them when they caught each others gaze. She saw the love in both of their eyes so she decided it was fine. However from the look on Arthur Weasleys face something would've made you think he didn't even know his youngest child and only daughter was getting married.  
  
"YOUR WHAT?"  
  
"Please don't be angry. Mum I thought you told him?"  
  
"You knew Molly and you didn't tell me my baby girl was getting married? Also you're marrying a Malfoy? What does your brother think? What am I supposed to think? My baby girl all grown up? I can't handle this; I need to think." With that he left.  
  
Ginny sat in her room at the burrow; Draco had gone outside to have a chat with her dad. Ginny was scared that her dad would not approve of Ginny marrying Draco; all she could do was hope but that didn't seem like enough so she did the one thing that she hadn't done since her third year. She cried. She wrapped herself into tight ball on her bed and cried; she not only cried for her fear for Draco but she cried for her unborn child and she cried for herself. Ginny knew that she had to do everything Tom asked her to do because if she didn't then not only would he hurt her but he would hurt he family; she loved her family and had to do everything in her power to protect them.  
  
Hermione knocked on Ginny's bedroom door. Hermione was the only one who knew that Ginny was a spy for Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic. Ginny however had made sure that Dumbledore fix it so her father; being the minister of magic; did not find out about her being a spy for them. Ginny thought to herself about how Hermione would react when she told her about having a child. Ginny was afraid of only one thing when it came to having a baby and that's how her family would react. She decided that now would be the best time to tell Hermione.  
  
"Ginny are you in there?"  
  
"Yea Hermione; come on in." Ginny said wiping away the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Ginny have you been crying?"  
  
"Yes Hermione." Ginny said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"What ever for?"  
  
"Hermione I got my mission."  
  
"Well what was it? You didn't have to kill anyone did you? Did he already mark you? Have you finished.?"  
  
"Hermione shut-up."  
  
"Oh sorry Gin. Go on."  
  
"Draco and my mission is to. well..have a baby."  
  
"He wha."  
  
"Yea that's what he told us our mission was and if I don't he'll kill my family off one by one and then he'll come after me. I can't let him hurt my family. Hermione there was a prophecy about Draco and me. It said that our sons would be strong because of our mike of good and evil. But Hermione that's not the only reason. I need to tell someone other than you and Draco about my "gift"; I really want to tell my family about it. Do you think they'll understand Hermione? The other thing I was crying about is; Hermione I am scared that my family won't accept my son."  
  
"Ginny your family will understand about your "gift" and they will accept yours and Draco's son when he comes along. I however do suggest you not mention that before you get pregnant."  
  
"You're probably right about the pregnancy thing Hermione but I'm still worried about the telling of my powers thing. Remember Hermione the lat time this happened my family was broken into two separate parts. The part that still supports the dark lord and the part, like my family, who are on the good side. I don't think I could put my family threw that again."  
  
"Then Ginny in that case I suggest you not let your son fall into the hands of Voldemort."  
  
"I suppose you're right Hermione but the only problem is after what happened the other night I don't know if I can. He possessed me again Hermione that hasn't happened since the middle of my fourth year summer and that was over a year ago. When I say he possessed me Hermione I mean he brought that evil side out of me and I fought and luckily was strong enough to make it go away; this time. I can't even begin to think about what will happen when he tries it next time."  
  
"Ginny don't worry about it now. The only thing you need to worry about at this point in your life is your wedding. I mean your getting married in a little less than a month."  
  
"I know it's a January wedding; I have always loved January. I just hope Draco doesn't mind that's the month I picked; he said he didn't but I also think he just wants to get done with the wedding so as soon as school is over we can have our honeymoon. I mean then I won't have an excuse not to shag him senseless."  
  
Both girls laughed at Ginny's last comment mainly because they both knew it was true. Then a perfect idea popped into Ginny's head. Ginny had always seen Hermione as a sister and loved her just like one. Ginny hoped that Hermione would say yes to her idea.  
  
"Hey Hermione I just got a great idea!"  
  
"U-oh! No I'm just kidding; what is it?"  
  
"Why don't we have a double wedding?"  
  
"Oh Ginny you're right that is a great idea."  
  
"Do you think the guys will be up to it?"  
  
"I don't know. Draco's mom might want to help me prepare for my wedding."  
  
"I also just realized something Gin."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm Baptist so I plan on getting married in a church."  
  
"Well why is that a problem?"  
  
"Because you are marrying a Malfoy and if my research is correct then you will have to get married in the same place every Malfoy has been married. They probably already have arrangements made for you to be married there."  
  
"Where is this?"  
  
"There is a forest that sets off of Malfoy Manor, the original one, and directly in the middle is a tree. This is said to be the first tree to have every been created. It was the first tree created by god. When you kiss your one true love under this tree the bond between the two people become one. It's also said that when you are married under this tree that the next time you and your other half engage in sex the woman will become pregnant and as long as the child makes it into the world the child will live forever."  
  
"Wait that wouldn't make sense that means that Draco will live forever."  
  
"No he won't; he wasn't the first child."  
  
"How do you know that Hermione?"  
  
"I actually found out earlier this year when I was searching threw the Slytherins student files to see if a first year Slytherin was related to Harry in someway. Then when I came to Draco's I noticed that it said under the sibling's part: Melissa Malfoy (died before born)."  
  
Ginny stared at Hermione, her mouth wide open. Hadn't Draco told her the other night that a Malfoy had never produced a female? Now Ginny was even more scared then she had been before. What if her first child was a girl? Would she be like her mother? Oh god Ginny hoped not; she would never want to inflict that on anyone.  
  
"Wait, Hermione doesn't that mean that Lucius will live forever?"  
  
"See that's what I wondered. So I went and looked up his file; now mind you it took a little longer to find because I wasn't sure exactly where it was but then I found all the old records dating back to the very first year Hogwarts opened. Do you know what I found?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Every Malfoy that came to Hogwarts have been boys but all of them that had been said to be the first child actually had a sister that had died before she was born. Not one case did I see that hadn't happened like that."  
  
"So what are you saying Hermione?"  
  
"Ginny I'm sorry to say this but if you follow in the same footsteps as the rest of the women that have married Malfoy's have then you're going to get pregnant with a girl and then you're going to lose it."  
  
Ginny couldn't say anything. Hermione had just told her that she would become pregnant and then lose her baby. If that was the case why even bother to get pregnant? Then Ginny remembered the prophecy. Now Ginny had a choice. She could save her child and become evil or she could lose her child and do the right thing and still have the chance to have more children. But did she even know if she would follow in the same footsteps? Ginny knew she had a lot to think about and was starting to feel a little woozy when Draco walked into the room.  
  
"Gin love, what's wrong? You look ill. Do you feel alright?"  
  
"I feel dizzy Draco."  
  
"Hermione can you tell Mrs. Weasley that I'm bringing Ginny downstairs and that she isn't feeling well?"  
  
"Sure Draco, I'll be right back."  
  
"Thanks Hermione."  
  
"Draco why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Ginny hush, I don't know what's wrong with you love but just b quiet and your mum will take care of it."  
  
"Okay but after this you have explaining to." Ginny's eyes flashed black ad then went back to normal. Draco realized that he was trying to take her over again. Although Draco just wondered why Voldemort wanted to possess her? It wasn't like Ginny wasn't doing what he had asked of her. Or maybe that was just it, he wanted to make sure that Ginny and Draco were actually doing hat he had asked of them and also that they were being faithful to him. Draco was scared and then he thought back to the question Ginny asked him. He wondered what she meant when she asked him "why didn't you tell me?" Draco wasn't sure and he figured he would ask her when she came back to being completely herself. Draco looked down at Ginny and noticed that she had passed out. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the stairs so Mrs. Weasley could take a look at her. Draco went to open Ginny's door but then Ginny jumped out of his arms. Her eyes now back to solid black. She looked at Draco and cut her eyes teasingly over at the bed. She approached Draco and kissed him hungrily. She started to unbutton his pants and she grinded into him slowly. Draco pushed her off and yelled out a spell. She froze and fell to the floor. Draco buttoned his pants back up and then he looked down at his Ginny.  
  
"Sorry love."  
  
He levitated Ginny's body downstairs. He wondered what had just come over Ginny but he thought he already knew.   
  
Authors Note: However one thing he didn't know is that the Ginny he had just knocked out was the wrong Ginny. Or was it? Did the eyes have anything to do with what Ginny was coming out to play? Hey I know it sounds confusing but hopefully soon it won't be. What I'm trying to tell people is that there aren't two Ginny's. There is one Ginny it's just that Tom (when he possesses her) brings out the side that Ginny hides from everyone; but its still there. When Ginny is possessed all Tom does is open the other side of her mind so she is technically doing everything herself; it isn't him controlling her. I'm sorry if it is confusing. 


	7. Chp7 Fights, Lust, and Shopping?

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers. Also zeldagrl436 your question was what was up with Ginny well this chapter or the next one should tell you. Also just to give you an idea about her; her eyes don't just turn black because she is being possessed they also turn black when a different side of Ginny shows up like in the last chapter lust. Well when she is possessed you know because it hurts but when it's just another side of her personality then it doesn't. I guess it's kinda confusing and I'm sorry if this doesn't clear it up. If you do have further questions just email me at Thanks  
  
Slytherinchic4  
  
Tom Returns Chp.7 Fights, Lust, and Shopping?  
  
Draco put Ginny down on the couch and looked down at her. She still lay stiff from where he had had to pt a spell over her. He felt bad about doing it but knew that it really wasn't Ginny. Or so he thought? Harry and Ron walked into the living room of the burrow only to see Ginny lying on the couch as stiff as a board and Draco standing over her.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Ron yelled at Draco.  
  
"Well unless you wanted a little nephew to be created today then you should be thanking me."  
  
"What are you playing at?"  
  
"She came after me and was giving very good offers. Need I say more?"  
  
"Eww my sis would never do that with you."  
  
"I beg to differ because I know for a fact that she has. I mean after all she is my fiancée."  
  
"Don't remind me. The only reason I put up with you is for her sake but I still think that you are a shithead and if I ever find out that you hurt my baby sister I will make sure you don't live to see another day."  
  
"Was that supposed to be a threat?"  
  
"Will you two knock it off. You sound like an old married couple bickering over here." Hermione said to Ron and Draco as she walked into the living room. The only reason she had said it was to get them to shut up and sit down.  
  
"Look Granger I know a lot of people think I'm hott as hell but if you're saying Weasley here thinks I'm hott then I am leaving this house now."  
  
"That's to bad Dragon I was looking forward to later." Ginny said sitting up on the couch and shaking her head.  
  
"Gin you shouldn't be awake yet."  
  
"Well turns out I am. Oh and by the way when you just stunned me up there that was ME. Not possessed me."  
  
"But Gin your eyes were doing that weird black thing."  
  
"No they weren't. Were they?"  
  
"Yea they were and I was really worried that it hadn't even shown before he even possessed you like last time."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"What's with the "Oh" I mean aren't you worried why he got into your head that quick without you knowing?"  
  
"No I'm not because I know how. The thing is he never got into my head. That was me. It is just like the time with Pansy that was me too but this time it wasn't because I was mad it was because I was turned on. That has only happened to me when I slept with you; only when I feel love, true love, will it happen and then when I feel lust towards that person it happens."  
  
"Eww Ginny are telling me that you've slept with this git?"  
  
"No Ron of course not I'm only 15 and I will be expecting a son but no I haven't have sex with him. Also not to mention I just said I had."  
  
"Fine, whatever Gin, its your life but just to tell you when this git leaves you with a kid don't come crying to me."  
  
A loud cracking sound was heard threw out the entire house. Ron lay on the floor and Ginny stood over him.  
  
"Don't you ever imply that Draco wouldn't be there for me. He has been there for me more than you ever have and I've lived with you for my entire life. While you were off with Harry Fucking Potter, The-Boy-Who-Fucking- Lived, I was sitting in my room crying over you and him. You because you weren't my big brother anymore and Harry because I knew he'd never notice me because Hermione Granger would always be in my way."  
  
"Ginny I."  
  
"Save it Ron. I used to take your apologies but this time I don't accept. I'm done with you; you left my life along time ago and I just hoped that maybe you would find your way back. But you didn't" Ginny spun on her heel and walked up the steps. As soon as she reached her room she broke down. Ginny had cried before but never for the reason she was now. Ron and she had always been best friends until he left for Hogwarts. While he was of with Harry and Hermione she was stuck at home with her mother. Ginny had never really fit in anywhere and now when she was finally over Harry and liked herself she had become one of the most popular people in school; and she loved it. But the one thing she had hated and never accepted during her six years at Hogwarts had been that Ron was no longer apart of her life. He was like an actor for a play; all he did was pretend to be the character, but he never was the character, all he did was pretend. He had pretended to be apart of her life but the truth was he was just apart of Harry, Hermione, and Luna's life. He would propose to Luna soon and Harry and Hermione were getting married during February.  
  
Ginny had pretty much lost everything in her life except her mom, some brothers, and Draco. Those were the only important things in her life. Her dad still hadn't talked to her and her wedding was in less than a month. She didn't want a wedding unless her father was there to walk her down the isle. She had planned her wedding since she was five and everything had stayed the same except the groom. When she was five she had wanted to marry Steven Crooks and then when he moved she had been heart broken. He was the first boy who had ever proposed or more like told Ginny that they were going to get married some day. Then when she was ten she fell in love with the famous Harry Potter and had her heart broken when she saw them snogging during their fifth year summer. Now she had Draco and knew he wasn't going any where.  
  
Ginny sniffled and then set up. She was mad at herself for crying because she had known this would happen sooner or later. Now she regretted saying she wouldn't accept her brothers' apology but she was fed up. He had never liked any decision she had made concerning guys, except when she was infatuated with Harry because he knew that they would never go together. Now that Ginny had found a guy that truly loved her back that she loved her brother was a being a little fucker. She was tired of him acting like she was still ten and still in love with the famous Harry Potter. She had realized that Harry and her were like siblings and she loved Harry just like one of her other brothers. But she was sick of it and wasn't going to put up with Ron's shit anymore. She decided it best not to apologize to Ron for the way she acted and so she walked down stairs and grabbed Draco's hand.  
  
"Are you alright love?"  
  
"I'm fine Draco. Can we go to Hogsmeade? I have some last minute shopping to do."  
  
"Sure lemme go get our coats."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Hey Ginny do you mind if I tag along?"  
  
"No, course not Hermione."  
  
"Okay then do you mind if Harry comes too?"  
  
"No he can come. Why don't you go ask Luna if she wants to come along too."  
  
"No prob. I'm sure she'd love to. But you know if she comes that Ron will come to?"  
  
"Yea I know. The guys can all go shopping together and the girls will go shopping together and then we can always meet someplace. Besides we have to ask Luna how her winter solstice night turned out." Both girls laughed as they remembered the teddy Luna had bought. She had been so nervous about buying it and they hadn't had time to ask her how it went over because she and Ron's lips were always glued together now. Ginny walked upstairs into her room to grab her purse and to change into something that was easy to slide on and off. She picked out a pair of hip huggers and a black halter top. She started to change as she thought about her worries.  
  
Ginny was still worried that her dad was mad at her and Draco because she hadn't been able to talk about it with either one of them. Then she thought about the fact that she hadn't even seen her dad after the little talk that he and Draco had had. She wondered but that was quickly erased as she heard a light knocking on here bedroom door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It me; Draco. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What's wrong love?"  
  
"I was just thinking about Ron and my fight earlier and I am just sorry about what I said to Ron. I do want him to be apart of my life Draco; just like I want you to be. It was just that he made me so mad and then I felt the anger rising up in me and I didn't want to scare Ron so I said what I had to and left before my eyes turned black again."  
  
"Well I guess you're still pissed because your eyes are half black. It's kinda weird actually; I've never seen them do that."  
  
"It's because I am pissed and I'm also sad at the same time. Being angry is a bad or well evil emotion as is lust. Or well it was back when this "gift" of mine was discovered. But sadness however isn't a bad emotion because everyone is sad sometimes. However back when this was discovered anger wasn't good but people were aloud to be sad; it really made no sense atoll but."  
  
"It's alright Ginny. I am sure he will forgive you; he'll come around sooner or later. Now for the matter I came up here for; what do you want for Christmas?"  
  
"I don't want anything except my family and friends around me and of course a little time to our selves." Ginny sent Draco a famous Malfoy smirk that she had picked up on however to Draco she was so hott when she did that and it just turned him on.  
  
"You mean you want me to do this?" In less than a second Draco had Ginny pinned under him and was kissing her with hunger. Ginny gasped when Draco pinned her and started kissing her so quickly and when she did Draco took the chance and let his tongue slide into her mouth. He massaged the inside of her mouth with his tongue and Ginny moaned in pleasure. She had missed Draco putting this much feeling into their kisses. Ginny pulled back from the kiss and they both gasped for breath. Draco trailed kisses down her cheek and down to her pulse point; he suckled on it and ran his hands over Ginny's perfect form. He loved the way her body fit together and he loved the way she felt pressed up against him. Ginny knew that Draco was very turned on seeing as she could feel his lust on her thigh. Ginny regretted having to pull away but she knew that they needed to get going before the others decided they didn't want to go.  
  
Ginny pulled back and she and Draco set off down the hall. They got downstairs and everyone; including Ron; was standing by the fireplace waiting for them.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"We got distracted." Ginny said watching the red colour start to appear on Draco's face."  
  
"Oh well I see." Hermione said smiling at Ginny and cutting her eyes to Ginny's neck. Then Ginny looked over and realized that she had a hicky right where Draco had been suckling her. They all stepped into the fireplace, two by two, and said "Diagon Alley". Draco only had one thing on his mind. He needed to make sure Potter and Weasley let him stop by "Flora's Exquisite Jewels", he needed to pick u p a little surprise for Ginny. Yes they had decided on getting married but Draco had never proposed to Ginny or bought her an engagement ring. They had had their fitting for wedding rings a few days ago but Draco had also ordered for them to include the other half to the ring. Ginny's engagement ring and wedding ring would hook into one another and would be molded together sometime after their honeymoon; until then she would just have to make sure that they were clicked together tightly. That was the only reason he needed to go to Hogsmeade and he also had to pick up one last present; this one however would blow Ginny's mind away.  
  
All the guys walked around Hogsmeade looking for something to do. They had already stopped by the shops that everyone needed to shop at and Draco had picked up Ginny's engagement ring. He had showed it to all the guys and they all liked it a lot. The only thing Draco was worried that Ginny wouldn't like it. He thought it was to plain and that it wouldn't be bright enough for her. She had picked silver for her wedding ring and her wedding ring was just a regular silver band with a vine with leaves wrapped all the way around it. Draco had picked one of the three matches that they had for her. It was a silver band exactly like her wedding ring except it had a little diamond where they would be molded together. Draco thought it a little plain but that was what his Ginny wanted so that's what she got.  
  
They all had to meet the girls in two more hours and they weren't sure what to do then Harry came up with a brilliant idea.  
  
"Hey we should head over to the "Hogs Head". Harry said looking at the pathetic guys wondering what to do for the next two hours.  
  
"Yea then maybe we can get some of that new muggle drink that is called I think tequila." Draco said his head popping up hearing the "Hogs Heads" name knowing that meant alcohol.  
  
"I heard about that. Have any of you tried it?" Ron asked looking at Draco trying to be nice but only for Ginny's sake. He knew she hadn't meant what she said earlier and he did forgive but the weird thing was she hadn't apologized yet; but this time he wasn't so sure she would.  
  
"No, I haven't tried it yet but let's take Potter's idea and go to the Hogs Head."  
  
"Alright boys lets go." Harry said trying to end the conversation quick so as there wouldn't be anymore fights. Harry could tell that Ron and Draco were trying to make an effort to be nice to each other and he also knew it was killing both of them.  
  
All the guys walked to the Hogs Head and walked into the bar. They sat down in the very back of the bar so they could chat and not be overheard by lots of people. Draco waved his hand in the air and motioned for the bar tender to send a waitress over and take there orders.  
  
"What will you gentle men have to day?" a young waitress asked eyeing Ron.  
  
"We'll all be having some of that new muggle drink called Tequila."  
  
"Oh well let me go get you that and some more waitresses." The young waitress said that and winked at Ron as she walked away. "Well mate I'd say you've got an admirer."  
  
"Harry that's nothing to joke about. Luna would kill me if she ever caught me any where near that girl."  
  
"I think all our girl friends would kill us if we we're caught near her."  
  
"To right Draco, to right." "Come on Luna spill. What did Ron think of your teddy?"  
  
"Well truth be told he had more control then I did."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well when I showed it to him we started making out and well; it ended up of along with his boxers."  
  
"You and Ron did the deed? I thought you said you wanted to wait till you were married. And wait if you did then how is that having control?"  
  
"Just listen. Ron caught himself at what we were doing and pulled back. We didn't do the deed and I'm glad it was your brother because any other guy would have taken advantage of me."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. But gods now that Draco didn't have self control the first time I showed him my first teddy." All the girl's laughed when Ginny said this because they all knew what the control issue with him was. He had always been given what he wanted when he wanted it and Harry had dared him that he and Ginny couldn't have sex until the Halloween Ball. Needless to say he didn't have any control after the ball.  
  
"We're here you guys. We still have about two hours before we have to meet the guys. We'll probably have to put sobering spells on them because I know they all had wanted to try that new muggle drink called Tequila. I've had it before and if you drink one to many you'll be tipsy for a while."  
  
"You've gotten drunk before Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah! Harry toke me out into muggle London for my birthday last year. I tried so many drinks. Then I found Tequila and had one to many of those. Luckily Harry and Ron new all the sobering spells so as I wouldn't have a hang over the morning of classes."  
  
"Wow! Never would've pictured you drunk. Well any ways lets head to Victoria's."  
  
Author's Note: I know it's really short. Please forgive me. I am dealing with a lot of stress lately and I have been doing my best. I promise to have another chapter out soon. 


	8. Chp8 Surprises, of All Sorts

Tom Returns Chp.8 Surprises, of All Sorts  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all stepped into Victoria's Secret and walked separate ways. Ginny decided to walk over to the Christmas present section. They had put up a special section for the "Christmas goodies" and had them all hanging on the wall or lying on a table. Ginny saw immediately what she wanted. She walked over and grabbed her size and headed off to find Luna and Hermione.  
  
Luna walked around the store until she found the "Christmas goodies section". She looked over everything and didn't see anything she liked until she came to a very cute lingerie outfit and picked it up hoping that Hermione and Ginny would approve of it. Luna had been thinking about the one thing she really wanted to give Ron for Christmas but wasn't sure if she was ready or not. She just had to make up her mind by tonight. Luna turned and walked away looking for Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Hermione walked around looking at two piece lingerie because she knew that those were a lot more comfortable. Then from across the store she caught a glimpse of Luna's blond hair. Hermione headed over to where Luna was and stopped when she saw the perfect pieces for tomorrow night. She quickly grabbed them and looked around for Luna again.  
  
Hermione walked up behind Luna and tapped her on the shoulder. Luna jumped a little when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.  
  
"No need to be so jumpy Luna."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione but you scared the bejeberz outta me."  
  
"Bejeberz, that's a word I haven't heard in a long time."  
  
"Well sorry but I like that word." Luna said in a childish voice.  
  
"We need to find Ginny and then we can share our finds."  
  
"I'm right here you two."  
  
"Hi!" Hermione and Luna both said in unison sending all the girls into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Come on you two lets share." Ginny said looking anxious to see what the other two girls had picked out.  
  
Hermione held out hers which was a two piece set that had a strapless lacy red bra with white fuzz going over the top of it. It also had a bikini cut panties that had the white fuzz where the straps should have been. Ginny held out hers which was a red lace teddy with the white fuzz going over the top and around the edges on the bottom. Luna had picked out an outfit similar to Hermione's but instead of the bra having not been strapless the straps were the white fuzz just like the bikini cut panties.  
  
The girls all looked around at their different picks and knew that all they had left to do now was try them on and using them for the job that they were buying them for. Ginny and Hermione wondered why Luna was buying one but they both thought they knew. All three of them walked over to the dressing rooms and tried on their outfits for Christmas Eve night.  
  
All three girls paid for their outfits and headed back to the Hogs Head to meet all the guys. By the time the girls got to the Hogs Head the guys were sitting at the table and laughing constantly. The girls knew that they were drunk and they quickly said a sobering spell on them and left to head back to the Burrow.  
  
Draco and Ginny went strait upstairs when they got back at the Burrow because they had a few more presents to wrap. Ginny pulled out the outfit that she had had wrapped at Victoria's Secret and put it with the pile of wrapped gifts. At the same time, Hermione and Luna were both laying theirs under the tree and heading back into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley prepare Christmas Eve dinner.  
  
Harry and Ron sat outside on a bench and started talking.  
  
"I think I'm going to propose to Luna on New Year's Eve."  
  
"Thas great Ron. Have you bought the ring yet?"  
  
"I have it upstairs in my room. I just don't know because lately everyone's been getting engaged and I don't want Luna to think that I'm just trying to keep up to speed with any of you guys but I love her so much. I've wanted to marry her since the end of last year but we were only in sixth year so I didn't propose."  
  
"Ron if she has any doubts and you tell her what you just told me then you won't have to worry about it. If she loves you Ron then she won't leave you over something like that."  
  
"I know that Harry but I just don't know if I should propose or not. I really do love her and I want her to be with me for the rest of my life. I want to have a family with her but I don't know if she wants the same thing."  
  
"Don't worry Ron, she'll tell you if she isn't ready to get married yet. I mean you're only seventeen and she's what sixteen?"  
  
"Yeah she's sixteen but Harry in a year we're going to have jobs and my parents were married when they were fifteen and sixteen and they are a perfectly happy being married still. I dunno but I'll decide soon. I just hope I make the right decision."  
  
"I don't think that you need worry about your decision being wrong Ron. I've seen the way you two look at each other and it's the exact same look that Draco gives Ginny and vice versa."  
  
"Don't remind me. As much as Ginny thinks that I support her and that prick Malfoy, I don't and I probably never will. The only reason that I don't show it is because I know that she loves him and he loves her. I swear to god though that if he ever makes her cry I'll kill him."  
  
"I know you will Ron and I'm pretty sure he knows it to."  
  
"Boys it's time to come insides. Dinners ready." Mrs. Weasley shouted from the front doorway.  
  
Everyone piled into the Weasleys dining room and sat down next to their other halves. Mr. Weasley said the prayer and then the table became a whole mass of hands passing dishes back and forth. When everyone finally stopped passing dishes Mr. Weasley started talking about Harry and Hermione's wedding plans. He asked about when it would be and about who was going to be the best man and maid of honor.  
  
Ginny sat at the table listening to her father rant and rave about Harry and Hermione's wedding but not once did she ever hear her father say a thing about hers and Draco's wedding. Harry wasn't even a true Weasley yet her father cared more about his and Hermione's wedding then about his own daughters wedding. Ginny was so mad at her dad that she cold feel the heat rise in her face. Draco leaned over at the exact time that Ginny pushed out of her chair and turned quickly. She walked out of the house slamming the door behind her; never noticing that she had elbowed Draco in the eye.  
  
Mr. Weasley sat staring at the door in shock. He hadn't even spoken a word to Ginny at dinner so he had no idea what had happened. He looked around the table and noticed that Mrs. Weasley was pulling out her wand and walking over to Draco. He had seen Ginny elbow Draco in the eye and assumed she hadn't even noticed that she had done that because she never even lost her pace.  
  
Ginny ran as fast as she could to the end of the Weasleys land and sat, staring out at the lake where she had spent so many days fishing with her brothers. Now she was losing her family instead of gaining one person into it. She had thought her parents would be more understanding then Draco's but she had been wrong. His parents had surprisingly welcomed her with open arms and yet her own father was happy about her brothers' best friends wedding. It wasn't like she didn't love Harry just like a brother but she just figured her family would be excited about her wedding more. Ginny sat staring out at the lake with memories of her childhood, Draco and her, and what her life would be like when she and Draco had children and everything. Just then she felt a hand wraparound her waist. She didn't even need to ask who it was she could tell by the warmth that radiated threw her body that it was Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry about your eye Draco."  
  
"That's quite alright love. Your mother is a very good healer, you know."  
  
"Well she ought to be with having had seven children."  
  
"I guess. Why'd you leave so suddenly?"  
  
"Didn't you hear my father in there Draco? He didn't even notice me or the fact that we were getting married. The only thing he ever talks about is Harry's and Hermione's wedding."  
  
"You knew it was going to happen Ginny before you even brought me home for the Christmas holidays."  
  
"But Draco your mother welcomed me with open arms and yet my father can't seem to stand the idea of us together. I thought you said that the talk went well?"  
  
"They did. I got him to agree to let us get married and to walk you down the isle; but I never did get him to agree that he was okay with it."  
  
"I don't want him to." Ginny practically mouthed but was loud enough so Draco could still hear it.  
  
"Gin come on he's your father. Don't you want a father daughter dance?"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned I don't have a father anymore. A father would be happy his daughter found true love, a father would be happy his only daughter was getting married, and a father would want to come to her wedding and not have to be persuaded by her fiancée. All we're doing is staying the rest of the holiday and then we're going back to Hogwarts and I'm not coming home again."  
  
"Love I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Draco at this point I'm done letting people run my life; so if you don't support me then don't marry me."  
  
"Wha.Ginny you know that's not what I meant but if you're going to get pissy with me over your father then I'll just leave." Draco stood up and turned to leave but he felt Ginny grab his ankle and he turned back around.  
  
"Please don't leave me Draco. I'm sorry but when your own father doesn't even want to come to your one and only wedding how would that make you feel?"  
  
"The only reason my father is okay with you joining the Malfoy's is because you're a pureblood and Tom insisted that he not pitch a royal fit about it because of your "gift"."  
  
"Oh." Was all Ginny could manage.  
  
"What do you say we go inside and have a talk with your parents?"  
  
"Sure" Ginny said in a quiet whisper while lifting her hand up towards Draco's outstretched one and he pulled her up.  
  
Draco and Ginny walked back towards the burrow hand in hand and walked in the front door. Draco walked over to Mrs. Weasley and asked if she and Mr. Weasley would talk with him and Ginny later that night. She agreed and went to tell Mr. Weasley.  
  
Everyone gathered in the living room and sat down to open Christmas presents. The Weasleys like some other family's opened their presents on Christmas Eve and opened their stockings the next morning. Draco sat in a chair and Ginny sat on the floor with her back between Draco's legs. Ron and Luna sat the same way that Draco and Ginny did and then Harry and Hermione were both sitting on the floor with Hermione in Harry's lap. Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Percy all sat on the two couches in the Weasleys living room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood by the tree waiting to hand out presents.  
  
Everyone sat down and waited while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley passed out presents to everyone. When everyone had their presents and had finished opening them Mr. and Mrs. Weasley called Ron, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny into the kitchen. There was one last present they had to give their children. However what the couples didn't realize was it was a very large present.  
  
All the couples stood there in shock listening to hat the elder Weasleys had just said. If they all had heard this correctly they now owned a house! Draco stood with his arms wrapped around Ginny and Ginny had her mouth wide open. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Ginny all owned a house together. Once Ron got married his wife would also have some ownership of the house. They were going out to see the house in a few days and they weren't allowed to move in until they graduated. Ginny was graduating from Hogwarts and would not be able to have a job for another year at the Ministry or Hogwarts and those were the only two places that she wanted to work.  
  
Ron stood with Luna next to him and his arm draped around her waist. He was fiddling with the box with Luna's engagement ring in it and was still trying to decide if he would propose on New Years Eve. Now that the main thing that was holding him back from proposing was taken care of the only thing holding him back was fear of rejection.  
  
"Mum, didn't you have a surprise to?"  
  
"Yes well we need to go back into the living room for that. It's a gift for the entire family."  
  
"Love what gift? I don't remember anymore gifts." Mr. Weasley whispered into his wives ear.  
  
"That, is because you, Mr. Weasley, don not know about this gift."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Everyone walked into the living room and sat on the couch with the girls sitting on the guys' laps. Mr. Weasley walked over and sat next to Fred, George and Percy. Bill and Charlie sat across from them on the love seat with Bill's wife sitting nicely next to him. Charlie was going to spend Christmas with his girlfriends' family but his mum had told him she had a gift for the entire family and he had to be there.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Oh be patient Ronald, really, always so dramatic."  
  
"Come on mum, you can't just keep us wondering. I mean you must have done a good job of hiding it if dad didn't know about it." Everyone laughed at this knowing that no one had ever been able to keep a present hidden from him. This would be the first year that someone had kept a present from him.  
  
"Alright, alright Ron." Mrs. Weasley said taking in a deep breath before she continued with her present. "I found out three weeks ago that.I'm pregnant. I'm really not sure how it happened. ."  
  
"Mum if I'm correct you told us that when a man and woman love each other so much that they decide."  
  
"Oh Fred!" everyone in the room burst out laughing; except one, Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Dad what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing Ginny, I just wasn't expecting that I mean your mother is 48 and having another child. I thought we were done when we had you."  
  
"Gee thanks, you make me feel so loved!"  
  
"That's not what I mean Ginny and you know it."  
  
"Hunny aren't you happy, we're going to have another little wizard running round the house."  
  
"It's a boy?"  
  
"Yes!" Mrs. Weasley squealed with delight.  
  
"Oh great, another one!" Ginny said letting out a fake breath like it was a horrible thing.  
  
"Hey at least we won't have to put up with this one like we had to put up with Ginny crying all the time. I always did wonder what you two did around the house when we weren't home but I guess I should've known you having seven kids."  
  
"And let's not forget an eighth on the way!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Mr. Weasley now stood in the corner looking at his wife and praying to the gods that having another child would not be too much on her. It was dangerous for a woman to have a child at the age of 48. The one thing he was thankful for was the fact that he now had enough money where he could give this child the best and not worry about having to scrounge up money anymore just for school books.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked around the room and noticed all the sleepy eyes staring and people yawning. She decided it best if she sent them to bed and because she knew that the couples probably wanted to chit chat before drifting off to sleep in each others arms. She knew that all three couples slept together even though she had two beds in each room because every morning she would peak in and find Harry and Hermione entangled in each other. Ron and Luna would be sleeping with Luna's backside pressed up against Ron's chest, both of them lying on their side. Then she would peer into Ginny's room and find her daughter with her head resting on Draco's bare chest and the sheets pulled tightly over their bodies; of course none of the couples knew she peeked into their rooms every morning but she still did, just to make sure everything was alright. Everyone went upstairs to bed and the couples went their separate ways.  
  
Hermione gave Harry his gift. Luna gave Ron his gift and Ginny gave Draco his gift. All three guys sat on their girlfriends' bed and un wrapped the gifts. Harry looked at Hermione and threw it at her.  
  
"Go put it on, I really don't want to waste time."  
  
Ron looked up at Luna with astonishment on his face. He thought for sure that the last time, also the first, would be the last until they were married. Luna knew what he was thinking so she walked over to him picked up the outfit and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Draco look at Ginny and smiled at her.  
  
"You know red really isn't my colour but I bet this would look gorgeous on you. Or better yet maybe on you then off you and then on you and off you again. Then I can un dress you and dress you back up. Oh the fun times!" Ginny smiled at Draco and grabbed the outfit, turning on her heal she headed for the bathroom.  
  
When all three girls were standing in the hall outside their bedrooms, outfits in hand, they all switched back to theirs. They had switched that way the guys thought they were going to be wearing something different and ended up surprised when they saw what the girls were wearing. The girls walked into the bathroom and one by one changed. They all grabbed a bath robe and pulled it around themselves. Hermione put silencing charms on all the rooms so that nothing could be heard and they all went their separate ways.  
  
Mrs. Weasley closed her bedroom door back and chuckled to herself. She had seen the girls walk into the bathroom one by one with their "outfits" and knew exactly what they had bought them for although she couldn't figure out Luna's. She had over heard Luna, Hermione, and Ginny talking and had heard Luna say that she wasn't going to have sex until she was married. Mrs. Weasley wondered why Luna had bought her outfit but assumed that it was just to put on a show for her son.  
  
Luna walked into Ron's bathroom and was surprised when she closed the door behind her and turned around to have Ron's lips conceal around hers. Ron grabbed Luna and picked her up; she rapped her legs around his waist as she felt his hand roam over her body. He walked over and lay her down on his bed crawling over her not once breaking the kiss. He pulled one of his hands back and fiddled with the ring in his pocket. He broke the kiss and stood up.  
  
"What's the matter Ron?" Luna asked while she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"I have to ask you something. Come here." Ron sat down on a chair and pulled Luna into his lap. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and looked up at her. 


	9. Chp9 Confessions and Confusion

Tom Returns Chp.9  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry and sighed because she knew that he was the one that she would be with for the rest of her life and she knew that they would be happy. Harry looked down and smiled at her as he moved them closer to the bed. He smiled at her and could sense that she was thinking about something so he stopped right where they were.  
  
"What's the matter love?"  
  
"Nothing Harry, why?"  
  
"Because you seem so dazed."  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You, us, our future together Harry. Don't you ever think about our future?"  
  
"Of course. I always think about where we're going to live, how many children we're going to have, and how I managed to snag you before any other wizard did."  
  
"Children? Harry what if some of our children are wizards and witches and some aren't? There's a big chance that will happen. You have muggle in you and I definitely do. What happens then Harry?"  
  
"I don't know Hermione but I do know that I plan on having children with and I think we should get practicing right.now." With that Harry flung Hermione on the bed and crawled over top of her, but not before shedding his shirt. He ran his hands from her ankles all the way up to her face and then he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Draco lay there with Ginny right besides him, her head resting on his chest, and the sheets draped over both their bodies. Draco and Ginny were going to start their night a little later than the others because right now Ginny wanted to talk.  
  
"Draco how many children do you want?"  
  
"Children?"  
  
"Yes Draco, children. I want children, don't you?"  
  
"Of course but not right now. We don't have a right to bring any children into this world right now, Ginny."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"What if you got pregnant and then Voldemort killed me or you, if he killed you then there wouldn't be a child and if he killed me that child would grow up not knowing his real father. We can't do that Ginny, it just wouldn't be right. I can't do to my child what my parents did to me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"My mother isn't really my mother. Well she is but not my biological mother; she was killed by my father after she gave birth to me because Voldemort caught her trying to turn him in so he told my father to kill my mother or that he would kill her and me, slowly and painfully. I never knew my mother and from what I know about her she was a wonderful woman. She was a Gryffindor you know? Was much like you actually, she was a mix between Gryffindor and Slytherin and took some time for the hat to decide where she was supposed to be."  
  
"Draco I never knew that Narcissca wasn't your real mother. That's a horrible thing for someone to have to do, to kill the woman you love."  
  
"He had to or else she would have suffered and I would have to. Why do you think that my father was alright with me marrying you Ginny? He didn't want to take away something that he never got to know for very long. He and my mother were meant for each other, the stars and everything agreed."  
  
"I wonder if we match in astrology or astronomy. Do you know?"  
  
"No I don't but why don't we go outside and look at the stars?"  
  
"Alright, we can go out my bedroom widow. I used to site out there all the time when I would get in fights with my brothers or parents." Ginny and Draco stood up and Ginny wrapped the sheet around her because she only had her outfit from Victoria's Secret on and also wanted to bring the sheet out for her and Draco to lie on and wrap up in.  
  
Draco and Ginny sat on the roof of the burrow and gazed up at the stars.  
  
"This is just like the astronomy tower, you know that Draco?"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that too. We should spend more time up there. I love the stars and always have.look there's Orion's Belt."  
  
"I noticed that but there has always been this one star, it's right there (Ginny points at a star that is in the middle of the sky with only one other star surrounding it) and I've always wondered what star that was. I've looked at star charts and everything and the star next to it is called "Dragons Star" and it doesn't even show up on charts. I guess no ones named it yet."  
  
"That star, the one next to the un named one, is the one that my grandfather bought for me when I was born. He named it after me considering that my name means dragon."  
  
"Wow, your grandfather must have really liked you, I mean to by a star and name it after you, and I think it's wonderful."  
  
"My grandfather was wonderful to me but I drifted apart from him because of certain things and people."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you, Ginny. My grandfather said that I shouldn't be involved with Weasleys but for different reasons then you think."  
  
"And what exactly pray tell do you know I think?"  
  
"That he is just like my father and is only like that because of your money and such. He isn't, he had a run in with your grandfather. They used to be best friends you know? I found that out. Then when my grand father had to take the indication to be a death eater your grand father held it against him because he didn't know why my grandfather had to take it."  
  
"Well why did he?"  
  
"If he didn't then my great grandfather would've killed Martha and your grandfather and my grandfather loved them both to much to see them die."  
  
"Who's Martha?"  
  
"My grandmother."  
  
"Oh. You don't seem to like her very much."  
  
"She's alright but she got to "involved" with Voldemort and left my grandfather for it. Broke his heart you know. I mean I just hope nothing like that happens to me."  
  
"It won't Draco, I would never leave you. For anyone."  
  
"Oh you wouldn't would you, not even for the famous Harry Potter?"  
  
"Especially not Harry.Eww, he's like my brother."  
  
"Well maybe you should come prove that you wouldn't leave me. I think that you owe me and I know just how you can prove that." With that Draco scooped Ginny and the sheet up into his arms and carried her back threw the window. He threw her on the bed and crawled over top of her.  
  
"Are you ready to prove what you said Ms. Weasley."  
  
"Don't call me that call me Mrs. Malfoy. I want to hear you say it."  
  
"No, I think you should wait until the wedding night for me to call you that."  
  
"Fine, be that way then. No sex for you now."  
  
"I will because I know that you can't handle no sex once I do this." Draco grabbed her wrists and threw them over her head pinning her to the bed and kissed her deeply. He slowly ran his tongue along the edge of her lip and she gladly opened it to let him roam around in her mouth. His hand fell behind her back and he pulled her up closer to him. He pulled away from her and looked down at her letting his eyes linger on her now swollen lips.  
  
"Still think you can hold off on sex?"  
  
"I wish you couldn't do that. But I bet you didn't expect this." Ginny maneuvered herself out from under Draco and flipped him over, quickly handcuffing him to her bed posts.  
  
"Hmm.I always knew you would do well in Slytherin. Who knew that the littlest Weasley had experience with handcuffs?"  
  
"Well I don't have any experience with them, these are Hermione's and she has plenty of experience with them."  
  
"Ugh.these have been on Potter and you're putting them on me. I'll have to take a really long shower after this is done."  
  
"You know if you keep complaining I could just leave you here for my mom to find you tomorrow morning when she looks in on us like she does every morning."  
  
"She does?"  
  
"Yes, Draco didn't you know that. That's why I always have the sheets tightly around us."  
  
"Wait, doesn't your mom mind us sleeping in the same bed?"  
  
"What did you think she thought that we would actually sleep in separate beds? Come on Draco my mom has had seven kids and another one all the way; she has obviously been busy and has been our age before."  
  
"I guess that's true. So can we get started now? Wait don't I need to take my pants off Gin?"  
  
"Not quite yet." Ginny reached down on the side of her bed and pulled out a blind fold.  
  
"Ginny.what's that for?" Draco asked somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"It's for going over your eyes."  
  
"Why? I like watching you, what fun would it be if I can't see you."  
  
"If you must know it enhances your other senses besides seeing so you hear and feel things a lot better. Basically it means that one you'll get off faster, more, and better."  
  
"Well then what the hell are you waiting for?"  
  
"You're the one holding me up. So come on now close your eyes."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm going just hold your horses."  
  
"Well I only have one and that's you and this horse is about to have a crop used on them so move it."  
  
"Damn Ginny what's gotten into you, all in sex mode aren't you?"  
  
"I've been waiting for this for the past two weeks. I've had the entire thing planned."  
  
"Well then let's get started."  
  
"Luna I've been wanting to ask you this since before Ginny and Draco got engaged so please don't think I'm trying to copy anyone but." Ron stood up and slid Luna off his knee. He took her hand and got down on one knee.  
  
"Luna Lovegood two years ago my sister introduced us and we clicked. I love you more then I have ever loved anyone else. I'd always wondered what love felt like and when I fell in love with you it felt ten times better then I had ever imagined and I don't ever want to lose that. Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?"  
  
Luna Lovegood sat in a chair listening to everything Ron had just said. She had fallen in love with Ron but she wasn't sure if she was ready to get married. She just sat there, looking at him, not smiling and not frowning. She didn't say a single thing for what seemed like an eternity and she felt dazed. When she finally snapped out of it she heard the door to hers and Ron's room click shut. And there she sat, with only a ring on her finger and no one else in sight. She had waited to long to say yes and now she wasn't sure if he'd accept it, what had she done?  
  
Luna rushed out of the room at quickly ran down the steps. She looked all around the down stairs to the burrow and couldn't find Ron anywhere. She walked outside and immediately started to shiver from the cold December air. She looked around and saw a tall, broad figure moving around in the distance. She took off running towards Ron and soon reached him. She grabbed his arm and he stopped but didn't turn around or say anything.  
  
"Ron, look, I'm sorry I didn't answer I just had to think about what you were asking me. I mean it's not like I get proposed to everyday." Ron just stood there.  
  
"I'm sorry." Luna said as she turned to leave after about five minutes of standing outside in nothing but her Victoria's Secret outfit.  
  
"I accept your apology but Luna if it took you almost ten minutes to figure out if you could marry me then maybe we just."  
  
"Just what Ron? Just shouldn't get married?"  
  
"Yes." And with that said Ron turned and headed back towards the burrow but not before quietly slipping off his jacket and wrapping it around Luna.  
  
Authors Note: Please don't hate me. I know it was a really bad ending to this chapter and I'm sorry but I liked it. I think it adds something don't you? Okay well no a lot of you probably don't but nothing in life is perfect right? Well if you absolutely hated it then write email me or leave a review and I'll make sure I put a happy/sappy part with them in it next chapter. 


	10. Chp10 Out Bursts

Tom Returns Chp.10 Out Bursts  
  
"Well, I must say that was wicked awesome love."  
  
"I told you it enhanced things didn't I?"  
  
"And you were quite right."  
  
"So did I prove what I said?"  
  
"Hell Gin you proved that you wouldn't leave me for a zillionaire."  
  
"Why would I do that? Your probably richer anyways."  
  
"True, true."  
  
"So are you tired yet?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm beat."  
  
"Well then lets go to bed."  
  
With that said Ginny and Draco climbed under the covers and drifted off to sleep with Ginny entwined with Draco.  
  
"Ron will you just listen to me?"  
  
"Why Luna? Give me one good reason why."  
  
"Because I love you and if you would let me talk then I'd tell you why it took me ten minutes to say yes."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"The reason it took me that long Ron, is because I had to stop and think about what you had asked me and if I was ready for marriage. It had nothing to do with whether I loved you or not. I love you till my hearts content but that doesn't mean that I am ready for marriage. I mean like you said yourself you've been planning this since before Draco and Ginny got engaged which means that you didn't ask me before then because you weren't ready to. Well I didn't have a whole month or more to decide that now did I? I only had ten minutes before you decided that my answer would be no and that we shouldn't get married because I took ten minutes to make a decision that will effect my entire life. Why can't you see that? I'm not like Ginny and Hermione; I stop to think about my decisions."  
  
"Don't bring other people into this conversation Luna; they have nothing to do with it. I do forgive you for that but the fact still remains that if that question threw you that off whack maybe we shouldn't get married."  
  
"But Ron how can you say that? Weren't you the one who just asked me to marry you?"  
  
"Weren't you the one who just sat here and basically told me that you really weren't ready to get married?" with that Ron turned and headed up the steps to the burrow. When he came back down stairs he heard Luna sobbing in the living room. He turned and headed for the study that had just been added down stairs but felt bad so he headed back towards the living room. He found Luna laying on the couch only in her lingerie, crying.  
  
"Please don't cry Luna."  
  
"How can I not Ron? You just made it seem like you don't want to marry me when I was full and ready to tell you yes."  
  
"You, you, want to get married?"  
  
"Yes Ron, don't you get it? I just needed time to register what you asked me."  
  
"Oh." Was all Ron could manage to get out.  
  
"Do you still want to get married Ron?"  
  
"Of course I do Luna. I love you and wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to."  
  
"Then my answers yes Ron. I want to get married. How about in the spring?"  
  
"I think we should wait until we tell everyone tomorrow to even start thinking about a date. Oh and Luna?"  
  
"What Ron?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I should've listened and been a bit more understanding."  
  
"It's alright Ron. Thanks. So what do you say we head up stairs and get some use out of this outfit?"  
  
"I'm all for it if you are."  
  
With that the couple headed upstairs and into Ron's bedroom.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered as she lay cradled in Harry's arms.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I can't wait to go see the house tomorrow."  
  
"Me too." Harry said sounding dazed and somewhat slurring his words.  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
"Night 'Mione"  
  
"Come on you two. WAKE UP!" George yelled as he walked into Ginny's room.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco said sitting up and letting the sheets slide off his chest not realizing that they also slid down of Ginny's top.  
  
"Bloody hell Malfoy pull the sheets back up. She's my baby sister I don't want to see that." George said covering his eyes and turning around to face out of the door.  
  
"Shit! Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Whatever. Mum says to get downstairs. It's nearly noon and you're still in bed and have to go see the house at 1:30."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Sure. Make sure you wake up Gin and whatever you do don't tell her."  
  
"Gin wake up." Draco said lightly shaking her as he watched her eyes flutter open.  
  
"Morning Draco." Ginny said smiling up at him.  
  
"More like afternoon. George said it's almost noon and we go to see the house at 1:30 so we need to get up. Come on lets go take a shower."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Draco climbed out from under the sheet and grabbed his and Ginny's bath robes. He handed one to Ginny as she walked over to him and wrapped it around her. He put his on and they both headed out into the hall towards the bathroom.  
  
"Oh no. I don't think so young lady. I think you two had enough fun last night. Draco you take your shower in here and Ginny you go take one in mine and your fathers' room."  
  
"But mum."  
  
"Don't but mum me. Go!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ron and Luna sat on Ron's bed with Luna wrapped in Ron's arms.  
  
"So are we going to tell them or not?"  
  
"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we?"  
  
"I wasn't sure if you wanted to tell them or not."  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
"Hey Luna?"  
  
"What Ron?"  
  
"I know you always told me that you wanted kids but exactly how many do you want?"  
  
"Anywhere from two to four I guess. I don't know maybe even five or six."  
  
"Oh no. We can stick from two to five. No six. I am not going that close to my mothers' record. I mean she has seven children and wow another on the way."  
  
"I know. Don't you find that somewhat weird though Ron? I mean your mother is what almost forty-eight right? Yeah I think so."  
  
"Well most women stop having kids when they're like forty-five and such. It's going to be somewhat dangerous for her to have this baby. I hope it's a girl."  
  
"It won't be."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because Ginny is the first girl to be born in the Weasley family in the past oh I think half-century. Something like that. And that's out of twenty- three Weasley men."  
  
"Wow. I hope that doesn't follow you. I've always wanted a little girl."  
  
"Well if we don't have a little girl by number three then we will adopt a little girl. Is that okay?"  
  
"Fine with me as long as I get my little girl. You can have the little Weasley boys, I don't want them."  
  
"Well you didn't seem to mind this little Weasley boy now did you?"  
  
"You, my friend, are far from little." Luna said this with a wicked smile on her face as she stood up and walked out of Ron's room. Ron just sat there opened mouth and looked at her.  
  
"I can't believe you said that. Now what happened to my innocent pure Luna?"  
  
"She is now engaged and tends on losing her purity as soon as possible."  
  
"Well we could take care of that right now if you'd like?"  
  
"I don't think so. I can wait a bit longer. Are you coming?"  
  
"Damn, thought I had you there. Yeah I'm coming." Ron said jokingly.  
  
"Congratulations son! You have a fine catch here."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"Finally asked did ya?" Harry said from the living room.  
  
"Yup. See I'm not as chicken as you thought am I?"  
  
"No, you're still a chicken. I mean you had that ring for a good three months."  
  
"That is true. Oh well. Hey anyone know where Ginny is?"  
  
"She's in the shower." Draco said from the steps.  
  
"Oh." Was all Ron said before he turned back to Hermione who was standing next to him. Ron still had major problems with his sister and Malfoy being engaged but he had just dropped the subject for Ginny's sake. Just when he turned back around to go into the kitchen Ginny walked down the steps.  
  
"Ginny look." Luna said as she held up her hand for Ginny to see the gold band with a medium diamond in the middle and two smaller ones to the sides of it.  
  
"Congratulations Luna. I see Ron finally came out 0of his chicken suit." Everyone laughed as Ginny said this because of a Halloween that they spent in a muggle town. They had gone trick or treating and Ron had dressed up as a chicken.  
  
"Yes he finally did."  
  
"Like I said son, you made a wonderful catch."  
  
"Thanks dad." Ron said somewhat quietly trying to look any other place then the hurt expression on his little sisters face. He knew what she was upset about. He watched her walk towards the front door and slip out quietly with no one else noticing.  
  
"Good dad, great move."  
  
"What are you going on about?"  
  
"Do you not care about your only damn daughter?"  
  
"Of course I do Ron. Why would you ask that question?"  
  
"Because I know that I care about Ginny and that's why I'm not beating Malfoy to a bloody pulp and am at least trying to avoid confrontations for Ginny's sake. However you seem to do more and more things to piss her the fuck off."  
  
"Ron what are you going on about? I didn't do anything."  
  
"You have made a big deal about me proposing to Luna and Harry proposing to Hermione and yet you haven't said a damn congratulations to Ginny. I mean god dad how low could you get. Harry and Hermione aren't even your kids yet you make more of a deal out of their engagement then your own daughters. How do you live with yourself? Because I know if I were you and I acted the same way towards my only daughter who has only looked for your acceptance in the entire time that she's been engaged to Mal.Draco then I would kill myself for being so God Damned selfish." With that Ron turned and headed towards the front door, he quickly opened it and slammed it shut behind him. Ron left leaving an entire room stunned at his outburst.  
  
"Ginny, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Ron. What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, just came out here to see if you were alright and to give dad time to cool down after the fact that I just cussed him out."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"I cussed him out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of you. He has been so supportive with Harry and Hermione's engagement and now mine and Luna's yet not once has he ever congratulated you on your engagement with Draco."  
  
"Didn't know you cared. Considering that you haven't either. Come to think of it no one around me or who cares for me, or says they do besides Draco, has congratulated me and meant it."  
  
"Gin.I'm sorry. Your right. I was to wrapped up in the fact that I disliked him and I guess I let hatred blind me when it came to you."  
  
"I'm not worried about it now Ron. It's to late for anyone to say it and me care." With that Ginny turned and walked back to the burrow to get her jacket. It was 1:23 and they had to leave at 1:25 to get there on time. Ginny walked inside, grabbed her coat and headed back down stairs to find Draco.  
  
Ron walked back into the house and looked around to see Luna, Harry, Hermione and Draco all standing together talking. He walked over to them and smiled at everyone; this time, including Draco.  
  
Ron, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley all stood outside of a three story house/apartment. It was big enough to be a three story house but they called it an apartment for three families. All three floors had two master bedrooms w/full bathrooms, kitchen, two other bedrooms, a bathroom split between those two rooms, living room, dining room, family room and what looked like a study/library. Ron and Luna took the first flat, Harry and Hermione took the second flat and Draco and Ginny took the third flat. Ginny picked the top one because she knew that she would get more privacy on the top floor.  
  
Ginny and Draco walked into explore their new flat. When you walked into the flat there was a long hard wood floor hall way. It led off into the family room which had two french doors connecting it into the living room. The Kitchen was separated from the family room with a wall that had and island on the other side of it and a big rectangle cut out of the wall so you could sit at the island and see directly into the family room. The kitchen was huge, it had a double sink, cabinets all the way across the walls, a lazy susan, and a huge refrigerator/freezer that came with the flat.  
  
One of the master bedrooms had dark forest green carpet with a bench seat window that had cabinets underneath. The bathroom attached to that had a jacuzzi bath tub, shower, a double pedestal sink(a base with two separate sinks in it that share the same base.). and a huge walk in closet. Ginny decided that she and Draco would share this walk in closet and the other one, which was almost twice as big was going to become a nursery.  
  
"Draco we are so turning this closet into a nursery."  
  
"Why? There are three other rooms in the house."  
  
"This is only for the first couple months until the baby can sleep all the way threw the night. We can just take the door off and take off where the hinges would be, do a nice paint job and put in a crib and maybe a rocking chair. Please Draco?"  
  
"Fine, it's all up to you. But it's not like we need it right now."  
  
"We will soon."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear Tom but he said we had a time limit. Ginny you don't have to conceive until after school is over and that's a good five months at least. We aren't taking any chances in two months we're going to start trying. It will give me plenty of time to finish school so we won't have to worry about it."  
  
"Shit, Ginny I forgot completely about it and it's a good thing that you reminded me because that means that later tonight we have a meeting to go to."  
  
"You never told me about that."  
  
"Sorry love my dad sent me an owl telling me a while back, I guess I just forgot."  
  
"You seem to be doing a lot of that today. Are there any meeting that we missed?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think so."  
  
"Ugh.men."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Gin, very funny."  
  
"I know, aren't I just a comedian?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"We better get going Draco, I like this flat don't you?"  
  
"Hey I'm good for anything, as long as you like it that's fine. I mean this is where we are going to be raising our kids."  
  
"Wow, you're right. I never thought about that."  
  
"As long as my children are yours I'll be very happy."  
  
"So will I."  
  
"Are you two ready to leave?"  
  
"Yes mum, we'll be down in a second."  
  
"Alright, hurry up now you two."  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
Draco and Ginny headed down the steps towards the front door leading to all of the flats.  
  
"So do you two like your flat?"  
  
"Mum I love it. We have this big walk in closet next to where our bed will go and we're going to turn it into a nursery."  
  
"You're.Are you pregnant Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked seeming some what shocked.  
  
"No mum but when I get out of school I want to start my family. I have no need to start working right off. Draco has plenty of money so we thought that we would take a year off of work and start a family."  
  
"But Ginny dear you're so young."  
  
"Mum you had Bill when you were only sixteen; you weren't even out of Hogwarts when you had him."  
  
"Yes and look where that got me I had seven children and another on the way. When we had the first and second, third, and so on we couldn't afford to have that many children so we struggled. However this time we will be able to afford the little boy."  
  
"Why is everyone so sure that it's going to be a boy?" Luna asked cutting off the conversation between Ginny and Mrs. Weasley that would've been a disaster. Ginny turned around a mouthed a "Thank you" to Luna. Luna gradually nodded her head and looked at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Because Luna, I figured Ron would've explained this. The Weasleys very rarely produce a female. Out of twenty-one Weasley men, in a half century there has only been one girl."  
  
"I'm assuming that you mean Ginny."  
  
"Yes, Ginny would be the one I'm talking about."  
  
"I see, so why don't the Weasleys produce girls?"  
  
"That I will tell you if you two have a little girl, only then will you need to know."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We're ready to leave when ever you guys are."  
  
"We can leave now." Mrs. Weasley said turning on her heel and leaving. She walked outside and climbed inside the back of their muggle vehicle.  
  
"Be there in a second mum." Ron shouted towards his mother and then turned back around to Luna.  
  
"Ron what's you mother going on about?"  
  
"I have no idea but we'll just have to ask Ginny."  
  
"Okay but lets go now and ask her later when we all get back to the burrow."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
Ron and Luna walked outside and they both slid into the car. Harry started up the muggle vehicle and drove off. They turned into the pathway up to the burrow and Ron leaned over to whisper in Ginny's ear.  
  
"I need to talk to you when we get home. Met me upstairs in your room and get rid of your lover boy." Ron whispered in Ginny's ear.  
  
"I'll meet you in my room but Draco is staying with me. I know what you want to know about and Draco already knows so it doesn't matter."  
  
"Fine, whatever, all I care about is talking to you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ginny, Draco, and Ron all walked in the front door to the burrow and headed upstairs towards Ginny's room. They walked inside Ginny's room and shut the door.  
  
"So what did you need Ron?"  
  
"Ginny what was mum talking about earlier when she was explaining things to Luna about the Weasleys not producing girl but every half century and such?"  
  
"She told you both that you didn't need to know unless you had a girl and only then would she tell you. I personally don't want you to know."  
  
"But yet you let this know but not your own brother?"  
  
"This happens to be my fiancée, incase you've forgotten, and also I am about to spend my entire life with him and he had a right to know. You don't, it only affects me."  
  
"This has something to do with what happened in the Great Hall the other night right? With Pansy?"  
  
"Why does it matter Ron?"  
  
"Because I am about to move my fiancée and myself into the same building as you and if you're a danger then it's not happening." Ron said this so quickly he didn't even have time to think about what he said before he felt something collide with his jaw.  
  
"Don't you ever fucking say that she's a danger. You're more of a danger then she is."  
  
"You're calling me a danger? Yet your father is a death eater as are you. How can you even think that I'm a danger compared to you?"  
  
"So am I" Ginny said looking directly at Ron.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said So Am I. Do you need me to spell it out for you?"  
  
"You're lying. He brain washed you. That's it, that would explain everything, the engagement, the black eyes, the burning, and the fact that you threw Pansy across the Great Hall with no wand."  
  
"I'm not lying and I'm no brain washed. I'm a spy Ron."  
  
"GINNY!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Draco bugger off, I'm tired of having to lie to my family. It is causing so many problems."  
  
"Fine Ginny. That's fine but you better make sure Dumbledore doesn't know that you told them."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Wait Dumbledore knows about this?"  
  
"Yes, he's the one who set up for us to do it."  
  
"But Ginny, you're only sixteen. You do realize that Voldemort could kill you?"  
  
"No Ron, he won't"  
  
"And what makes you so sure?"  
  
"I have something that belongs to him. He gave it to me in the chamber, it was the only way he could survive. If he kills me then he can never have it back and he wouldn't want that."  
  
"What do you have of his?"  
  
"That is none of your business Ron. So are we done here?"  
  
"Hell no we are not. Do you expect me to just let you get off like that?"  
  
"Umm, yes actually I do because I could always kick you out without you leaving and make it that easy."  
  
"Then I'll just tell mum."  
  
"Right go run off to mummy little Ronniekins. Wouldn't want for Ginny to hurt you, since I'm so dangerous."  
  
"Ginny, you know I didn't mean it. I just didn't think before I said it."  
  
"Exactly which means that you did mean it. If you think about everything you say before you say it then most of the time you end up not telling the truth or you only tell half of it."  
  
"Ginny that's not."  
  
"Just leave Ron before I make you leave."  
  
"No! I don't think you have the right to tell me to leave."  
  
"Fine, I'll just make you then." With that Ginny looked at the door as it swung open and looked towards Ron. She focused her energy on him and watched as he was pulled back by an invisible force outside of her door.  
  
"Oh and Ron don't tell mum and dad, or for that matter anyone because that's my job." With that said Ginny waved her hand and turned to face Draco, hearing the door shut in the background.  
  
"Well that was a nice show of what you can do."  
  
"Yes it was but you want to see something better?"  
  
"Sure what is it though?"  
  
"This." Ginny kissed Draco and focused her energy on the ceiling. When she broke it off she looked down.  
  
"Look down Draco"  
  
"Damn Gin. This is wicked awesome."  
  
Ginny and Draco were floating in mid air above Ginny's bed.  
  
"You want to know something better?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Every time we get really into making out we float. I know it never seems like it but I noticed it last night."  
  
"Damn, I guess that means no getting into it in front of other people, like at parties and stuff."  
  
"Yeah right. I know you to well you wouldn't do that."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't would I?"  
  
"No, you wouldn't."  
  
"Fine, believe whatever you want."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Gin I really need to talk to you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"About the baby. I mean are you actually ready for a child? I know I'm not ready to be a father but I'm going to try if you're still willing to go ahead with it."  
  
"Draco I am ready to have this baby. I mean we have to have it anyway, don't we?"  
  
"Well no, you don't have to because you can back out whenever you want."  
  
"But you can't Draco and if I back out you can't very well have my baby without me, now can you? They'll kill you if we don't Draco and I wouldn't be able to live without you."  
  
"But are you sure that you want to spend the rest of your life with me Gin?"  
  
"Draco how can you even ask me that? If I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you then I never would've said yes when you proposed."  
  
"I know but I thought I'd ask before we left to go to our meeting tonight. I get the mark tonight Gin and I don't want to do this if I'm going to lose you anyway."  
  
"Why are you getting the mark tonight? I thought that you didn't get it until after I conceived."  
  
"So did I but Voldemort wants me to get it tonight. Lets just hope he doesn't change his mind for you. He might though Ginny so I want you to be ready."  
  
"Why would he change his mind about me?"  
  
"Because you aren't like some of the women death eaters."  
  
"What's so different about me?"  
  
"You can do serious damage to him and he can't use you as one of his toys."  
  
"That's true so what does he do if he can't?"  
  
"You'll have to get the mark Ginny and I don't know. Are you ready for that?"  
  
"I'll be ready. Don't worry about it though."  
  
"Okay Gin, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"You know what Draco, I don't know what I'm getting myself into but I do know one thing and that's that I love you."  
  
"I know Gin and you know I love you too. That's why I'm worried love."  
  
"Well let's just not worry about it now. I'm sure I can make you worry a bit less."  
  
"I can't break the spell. It just won't break."  
  
"Well I guess I should be glad. It just means that he's ssstronger then I thought, he'll be a wonderful additive to my forcessss."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"Although I wonder if she should take the mark then. If she took it then I would know she is not deceiving me. However if she doesssn't then she can be a ssspy for me."  
  
"My lord if she can not be touched by another male besides my son then how will she be of any use to you as a spy?"  
  
"I will sssee when they getsss here."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
Draco looked up as Ginny walked out of the bathroom. They were meeting Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Parvati at the Phoenix Tail, a club for both muggles and wizards. Ginny was dressed for clubbing and Draco loved it. She had on a solid black velvet top with the front cut in a rectangle and the shoulders of the shirt missing with a black mini skirt on. She had her fire red hair swaying behind her that came all the way down to her waist.  
  
Draco stood leaning against the wall in utter shock. He had seen Ginny dressed for clubbing but he had never seen her like this. Not only did the shirt look awesome but it also had string laced all the way up the front that held it together.  
  
"Like what you see Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yum. Can't wait to get to that club now."  
  
"Well you're going to have to because we have a meeting in five minutes."  
  
"Shit Gin how are we going to get there?"  
  
"We can apparate Draco."  
  
"Oh that's right but we'll have to apparate into my room because that's the only room that people can apparate into and that's only if you are on a certain list."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to assume that I'm on the list?"  
  
"But of course, now let's go."  
  
Draco and Ginny walked down the steps and into the room that they had met Tom in so many times. Ginny walked in behind Draco and suddenly he stopped making Ginny run into his back.  
  
"Draco why'd you stop?"  
  
Draco didn't even have to say anything because Ginny stood on her tiptoes and looked over his shoulders. The entire room was filled with cloaked people and in the center stood Voldemort with Lucius Malfoy beside him. Voldemort walked forward towards Draco and Ginny.  
  
"Step outside Draco."  
  
Draco and Ginny both backed up into the enormous hallway of the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Draco you will be receiving the mark tonight and Virginia I'm still debating whether you will as well."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"I will take it if you wish Tom"  
  
"I may take you up on that. You, Virginia will be staying here while Draco goes in for the mark."  
  
Draco turned to Ginny and kissed her forehead then turned and walked into the room. Tom looked at Ginny and walked into the room the door shutting behind him.  
  
Draco removed his shirt and stood in the very middle of everyone around him. Lucius stood next to a pit with a stake end showing from inside it. Voldemort stood directly in front of the room and he grabbed the end of the stake. Draco saw the end and realized it was the dark mark, Voldemort branded people just like people branded cows.  
  
"Will you take this mark to show that you are now with me in my fight to come back to my full power?" all Draco did was nod and then he felt the searing pain hit his right arm, but he didn't scream. Draco fell to his knees in front of Voldemort. Voldemort looked down at him and smirked.  
  
"Now to decide whether Virginia will go threw this as well." 


	11. Chp11 Taking What's His

Tom Returns Chp.11 Taking What's His  
  
Virginia Weasley stood inside a huge room with her fiancée, Draco Malfoy, standing right beside her. Tom Riddle, better known as Voldemort, walked out of a dark room and called Ginny to him.  
  
"Come here Virginia." Tom drawled and looked over the female teenager his eyes lingering a little to long for her comfort. She walked towards him and he turned his back to her walking into the room with her following closely behind. However before she walked completely in she turned to look at Draco and he gave her a reassuring smile. What she didn't know was that Draco was faking that smile. He was scared out of his mind for her but hoped that the spell would hold up when it came to whatever Voldemort had planned for her. He sat and wished not knowing what was going on behind those two wooden doors.  
  
Ginny stood in the middle of the dark room and looked around. The room was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing but she could feel the presence of two other people in the room. One she knew was Tom and the other she was assuming was Lucius Malfoy. She had no idea what was coming and didn't have time to think about it before she felt a pain rush over her body. It was unlike anything else she had ever felt. It rushed from her head down to belly. She screamed out in agony and clutched her stomach. She was suspended in mid air and she opened her eyes wide before she closed them in pain again. When her eyes had been opened she had only seen light and then right before she shut them again she saw Tom's face, with a smirk plastered to his face. She screamed again and then she felt the worst pain of all like someone was reaching inside her and yanking just bellow her navel and then the pain ceased and she doubled over and fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Draco sat outside the large room and closed his eye but not before a single tear escaped past his eyelid. He had heard every single agonizing scream she had let out and wondered what was happening to her. He had hoped the spell would hold up but it hadn't, she had still felt every bit of pain that was there. The bad thing was he couldn't stop it because it would blow their cover and then they would both die. Then he heard what sounded like the worst scream imaginable and then they stopped. Silence fell over the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Voldemort walked out of the room and looked over at Draco.  
  
"You may go collect her. You both are done. For now."  
  
Draco waited for both his father and Voldemort to leave and then ran into the room to find Ginny. Although what he seemed to miss what the bag that Voldemort walked out with, that he didn't walk in with. Draco skidded to Ginny's sides collapsing on the floor and pulling her body into his arms. It felt lifeless. He scooped her up and carried her out of the room and into the fireplace.  
  
"Draco Malfoy's room, Hogwarts"  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in a chair his head resting on an iron bar next to his fiancées bed. Ginny had been in acoma for the past three weeks and he hadn't left her bed side for more then a half hour. He felt her shit on her bed and looked up to see her eyes flitter open.  
  
"Draco" she croaked out.  
  
"Ginny"  
  
"I.I.He took."  
  
"Shh, Ginny, Shh love. Don't talk." Draco said grabbing her in a tight embrace.  
  
"But Draco. He took her."  
  
"Who took who love?"  
  
"Tom he took."  
  
"Took what Gin?"  
  
"Our daughter."  
  
"Gin we don't have a daughter and for that much matter you've never even been pregnant."  
  
"I was pregnant Draco. He.he took her."  
  
"But Gin she was never born then."  
  
"I want her back Draco. He stole her. She's ours. Get her back."  
  
Draco pressed the red button above Ginny's bed. A nurse came bustling into her room about a minute later.  
  
"Oh, my goodness, she's awake. What's the matter then?"  
  
"I think she's hysterical."  
  
"What would make you think that?"  
  
"She's talking about someone taking our daughter but we've never had a child and she's never been pregnant. She says she was and someone took them."  
  
"She was pregnant; I just assumed that she had already had the baby. He tests show that she has conceived before. We have to do more tests to find out when but she has. It is something we check for in teens so we know if we can give them certain medicines and use certain spells."  
  
"Then where is she?" Draco whispered more to him and Ginny.  
  
"He took what's his Draco. The unborn child." Ginny whispered before she blacked out in Draco's arms.  
  
[In the Depths of Malfoy Manor]  
  
Ginny sat in the middle of hers and Draco's large, king-sized bed. All she did was sit there. She hadn't said a word to anyone since she had gotten out of her coma and that had been two weeks ago. Draco had pushed for her to talk for three days and then realized that it was pointless. However, no one besides Draco had figured out that she wasn't talking. People were out now looking for her child but they wouldn't let her go out looking. She was pissed and Draco knew it. She wouldn't even look at her parents and eventually she had stopped letting then in her room. Ginny hadn't cried the entire time and she knew it worried people. She kept her emotions locked inside her and she didn't want anyone's pity all she wanted was her baby girl back. She hoped they would find her soon or just let Ginny try and help find her.  
  
She heard a knock on the door so she ignored it. Then she heard a voice and smiled to herself.  
  
"Ginny, it's Draco, love." Draco said waiting patiently outside Ginny and his bedroom door.  
  
Ginny waved her hand towards the door and heard the lock click and the door creak open. She could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer to her. She tried not to look at him because every time she did she was reminded of her missing baby girl. Ginny didn't want to cry, she didn't want to seem weak to anyone, especially Draco. She felt him stop in front of her and run his hand down the side of her cheek resting on her chin. He moved his hand up so she was looking at him; all she did was close her eyes.  
  
"Why won't you look at me Gin?" Draco asked her with sadness and longing in his voice.  
  
"I.umm.it's not really you Draco" Ginny answered him, trying hard not to cry.  
  
"Yes it is Gin and I cant help you unless you tell me."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts Ginny, just tell me. It's not like I'm going to get angry with you."  
  
"When.when I look at you I think about our daughter Draco. I mean I never got to hold her, see her.I don't even know what my own child looks like." Ginny choked out the last bit, she had not cried, and she didn't want to start now.  
  
"You can cry Gin; no one's going to think you're weak."  
  
"Yes.they.will." She said coming very close to tears.  
  
"No Ginny. You're the only one who thinks you'll be weak if you cry. It's only you." Draco said and then saw the first tear slid from under Ginny's eyelid and fall onto his hand. He had just seen the first of many tears to come that night. He sat cradling her in his arms all night long until she finally cried herself to sleep.  
  
However, what none of them knew was off in the distance, deep in Malfoy Manor, a young woman sat with a silver haired, blue eyed baby, lying in her arms.  
  
Authors Note: So what'd ya think? I hope you all liked it. It was my first fanfic and I liked how it turned out. I have already started working on the first chapter to A Mother's Vengeance and if my friend has anything to do with it that will be up shortly. I wanted to thank all my reviewers though for reading my fanfic and I hope you all like the sequel to. As you can tell the sequel will be named "A Mother's Vengeance" and I'll be posting that maybe by tomorrow or on Saturday. I was also asked my someone in an email if I would start a email list to email people when I have posted another chapter. If anyone else would like me to do that for them just email me at I'm usually online so you can also aim me on that screen name also. Hope you all enjoyed the first part of this trilogy! 


End file.
